Azaradas no amor
by AnaXmaliaXD
Summary: Devido a um contrato assinado no dias dos namorados as quatro amigas terão que resolver seus problemas no amor,Ino,Tenten,Sakura e Hinata, como podem 4 garotas serem tão azaradas, o destino parece ter se voltado contra elas.
1. Chapter 1

**Este é o inicio de tudo... Tá mais pra uma comédia do que pra qualquer outra coisa ...**

**Os acontecimentos que se seguem são referentes a uma Fic que se chama "Papo de garota" **

**Essa história se baseia em naquela famosa frase " Se esta ruim, calma que depois piora!"**

**os personagens principais: São Ino, Hinata,Sakura e Tenten ( do anime/mangá Naruto dãmm )**

**os casais ... bem só lendo pra saber **

**bye o/

* * *

**

Devido a um contrato assinado no dias dos namorados as quatro amigas terão que resolver seus problemas no amor, nada demais exceto pelos acontecimentos que se seguem.

As quatro garotas chegam atrasadas no colégio, mas a tempo de entrarem em sala ...

**Ino: **Te vemos no intervalo.**- fala Ino para garota de tranças que se dirigia a outra sala.**

Ino, Sakura e Hinata estão na mesma classe,mas não falaremos delas por enquanto vamos nos dirigir onde Tenten a garota de tranças esta...

**Tenten: **Oi Lee!**- cumprimentando o garoto de sobrancelhas horripilantes a sua frente.**

**Rock Lee: **Ola Tenten! Atrasada como sempre…-** apontando para o relógio que ficava acima do quadro negro.**

**Tenten**: Comecei a semana com o pé direito, o professor não entrou na sala ainda...-** sorrindo tomando uma carteira ao lado de uma janela.**

"_Daqui da pra ver a piscina, Ino e as outras vão aparecer daqui a pouco com aqueles maiôs laranjas...mas o que importa mesmo é aquele gostosão aparecer de sunga!"_

_**-**_Bom dia classe**!- diz o professor que acaba de entrar- **vamos começar logo essa porcaria de aula ...-**professor estressado acabara de brigar com a mulher.**

Tenten continua virada para a janela, seu olhar é fixo concentrado naquilo que esta vendo não nota o professor chamar sua atenção...

**Asuma: **Tenten! Acorda garota!**- jogando um pesado livro na carteira de Tenten.**

**Tneten: **Sim!**- levantado-se bruscamente da cadeira.**

Toda a classe continha o riso daquela cena, Tenten era uma garota bem desligada , sempre levava advertências pela sua falta de atenção nas aulas...

**Asuma**: O que tem de interessante no lado de fora...**- encarando Tenten.**

**Tenten**: Nada não Professor só estava... ham.. apreciando a vista-"_e que vista".-_**o professor já havia aparecido, agora estava dando instruções aos alunos.**

**Asuma: **Sei...-** olhando para o resto da classe**- acho melhor trocá-la de lugar, vai sentar-se na frente da turma, Lee troque de lugar com ela.**- voltando para sua mesa.**

Tenten senta-se a frente da turma, odiava aquele lugar, parecia que todos a estavam observando, sabia que Ele também vira sua cena já que estavam na mesma classe, agora seu desejo havia sido atendido tinha sua atenção e estava se sentado perto dele, pois Asuma a colocara ao seu lado.

"_Agora que eu tenho um infarto! Ele ta do meu lado e provavelmente me acha uma aberração... Por quê?!" _pensa Tenten tomando seu acento, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

**No vestiário feminino:**

**Sakura**: Ino até pra isso você demora?!-** colocando uma toca de natação.**

**Ino: **Calma!-**saindo da cabine de troca.**

**Hinata: **Ino você demorou muito.-**vestida com seu maiô, toca e óculos de natação.**

**Ino: **Claro que sim, a beleza demora...

**Sakura**: Então ela passou longe daqui, vamos embora logo.-** puxando Ino e Hinata pelos pulsos.**

Cerca de 30 alunos estavam reunidos naquela piscina, meninas e meninos.

**Ino**: Sakura você nunca tira estes shorts não? Ta parecendo uma marmota.**- Apontando pra os shorts da garota.**

**Sakura: **mar .. o que?! Deixa pra lá que o gostosão ta vindo.

Um murmúrio de vozes femininas ao fundo começa a ficar mais forte á medida que o professor passa.

**-**Parecem que vocês tiraram a sorte grande! Educação Física, comigo.-** diz o professor que se dirigia para uma das raias da piscina- **Eu quero todos vocês formando duplas.

Todos já conheciam essa rotina, pareciam-se com exercícios aeróbicos na água, mas não haveria nenhuma sortuda que faria dupla com professor já que o número de alunos era par.

**Naruto: **Sakura-chan! Vamos fazer dupla**?-correndo na direção de Sakura.**

**Sakura: **Naruto me desculpa, mas Ino insistiu que eu fizesse dupla com ela... vai com a Hinata-** empurrando Hinata literalmente nos braços de Naruto- **Vamos Ino**- puxando Ino pelo braço.**

**Ino: **Espera Sakura, não**!- Ino foi empurrada para a piscina com Sakura pulando em seguida.**

**Naruto**:... Hinata vamos então**- estendendo a mão para garota.**

**Hinata: **Tá...-** recusando a mão de Naruto entrando na água.**

**Sakura: **Hinata é muito tímida...

**Ino: **Não é o seu amigo que dá medo mesmo...

**Sakura**: O Naruto não é tão mau assim ... ele ofereceu a mão como ajuda pra ela ...-** apontando pra Naruto que entrava na piscina atrás de Hinata.**

**Ino: **Ele foi educado, isso não significa que esteja interessado, ele parece mais interessado é em você...**- arqueando uma das sobrancelhas para Sakura.**

**Sakura: **Ino, Ino, pensei que você sabia de tudo sobre todos...?-** balançando a cabeça.**

**Ino**: Claro que não sei, ta me chamando de fofoqueira?

**Sakura: **Não, eu me referia quanto as ações dos indivíduos perante a situações do cotidiano...

**Ino: **Sakura o que você falou? Eu não entendi nada...

**Sakura: **Deixa pra lá-" _me esqueci que tenho que usar palavras fáceis com esse estrupício"-_**o **Naruto não esta interessado em mim, desde que te conheci e fiquei obcecada pelo Uchiha, me distanciei muito dele e é por isso que ele vem tentando chamar minha atenção nada demais...

**Ino: **Você é bem inocente...

**Sakura**: Porquê?-**com uma interrogação em sua cabeça.**

**Ino**: E se na verdade for uma paixão da infância, ele chama sua atenção não pra recuperar sua amizade, mas pra ver se você o nota como homem ...

**Sakura: **Eu não acho que...

**-**Você duas aí...-** Professor se referindo a Sakura e a Ino- **Parem de conversar fiado e vão fazer seus exercícios...

**Sakura: Sim**_...-"tudo que você quiser meu Deus grego da gostosura."_

**Ino: **Sim_..- " Sim mestre, faço o que você quiser"_

**Naruto: **Aquelas duas parecem gatas no cio quando vêem o Professor Gemna... Hinata vamos fazer os exercícios... Hinata!Jesus!**- Hinata havia desmaiado na água.**

**Hinata:**...-**apenas bolinhas se formando sobre sua cabeça.**

**Sakura: **Hinata! De novo!-**correndo pra onde Hinata estava. **

**Ino: **Naruto deixa de ficar lerdadando ai!Tira ela da água seu inútil!-** atrás de Sakura.**

**(n/a: Que piscina grande não?)**

**Na enfermaria:**

Hinata desperta, abre aos poucos seus olhos a sua volta tudo esta branco, esta na enfermaria da escola.

**Hinata:** Onde estou?- **perguntando para si mesma em voz alta.**

A enfermeira se aproxima da paciente que acabara de despertar.

-Você esta na enfermaria, desmaiou na piscina da escola, suas amigas ficaram muito preocupadas com você.- **sentando numa cadeira ao lado da cama onde Hinata estava deitada.**

**Hinata:** Shizune-san,quantas horas são agora? Digo quantas aulas eu perdi?

**Shizune:** Não foram muitas, mas se quiser ficar aqui até o intervalo...

**Hinata:** Não! Desculpe...- **sentando na cama. **

**Shizune: - uma pequena risada- **geralmente os alunos ficam felizes em poder ficar aqui, mas você pode ir, leve isto contigo assim caso perguntem se você estava mesmo na enfermaria ...

Hinata assente com a cabeça, pega o papel e da adeus a enfermeira dirigindo-se pelos corredores até sua classe, todos a encararam até suas amigas, mas suas expressões eram diferentes das dos demais o que reconfortava Hinata.

**Na saída da escola:**

**Sakura: **Acho que ela faz isso de propósito...-**olhando compulsivamente para o relógio do celular.**

**Hinata: **Esta se referindo a quem**?-olhando para Sakura.**

**Sakura**: A Ino! Ela sempre se atrasa, pra que serve a porcaria do relógio do celular dela?-**olhando novamente para o aparelho.**

**Tenten: **Qual a novidade se bobear ela até atrasou no próprio nascimento, a mãe dela deve ter passado horas na sala de parto esperando Ino nascer...

**No banheiro feminino:**

**Ino: **Eu não acredito que ele nem veio falar comigo, maldito Shikamaru!-** dando um soco na porta do banheiro depois saindo.**

**-**_Ino_**- uma voz grave atrás da garota .**

Ino se vira e vê que é Shikamaru, não pensa duas vezes o abraça e o beija de forma desesperadora.

**Ino: **Pensei que estava com raiva de mim, que não queria mais me ver**- ainda nos braços dele aos prantos.**

**Shikamaru: **Eu pensei em fazer isso, te abandonar, mas parece que eu sou mesmo um idiota em vir lhe ver...**- limpando as lágrimas do rosto de Ino depositando mais um beijo em seus lábios.**

Os dois passam um longo tempo assim, Shikamaru se despede de Ino dizendo que é melhor que ninguém os veja juntos traria apenas mais confusões...

**Shikamaru: **Antes uma coisa... Ino é melhor você resolver as coisas com Gaara de vez, não quero ser o brinquedo de ninguém...**- dando um leve aceno ao se distanciar da garota.**

Ino sente seu corpo ficar mais pesado e as lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos, senta-se no chão ,coloca a cabeça entre as pernas e não vê o tempo passar só desperta quando ouve o toque do celular.

**Ino: **Testuda..-** atendendo ao aparelho.**

-_Ino __cadê você? Sabe quantas horas são? Todo mundo já foi embora só nos estamos aqui !_

**Ino: **Tá Sakura é que eu tive que resolver uns probleminhas aqui...-** olhando pra o corredor vazio.**

_**-**__Então sai daí vamos embora eu to com fome!_

**Ino: **Ta bom! Já to saindo**- tomando o caminho da saída.**

**No lado de fora do colégio:**

**Tenten: **Será que foi o Gaara que apareceu de novo? Eu não vi ele hoje...

**Hinata**: Ele não veio hoje...

**Sakura: **Como é que você sabe?

**Hinata**: Ele sempre fica com conversando com o Naruto-kun nos intervalos**- com o rosto vermelho, desviando o olhar.**

**Sakura: **Que coisa mais estranha nem sabia que ele falava...

**Tenten: **Esquece o assunto a senhorita tenho-que-retocar-minha-maquiagem-a-cada-cinco-minutos chegou ...

**Sakura: **Demorou... O que foi Ino...?-**Ino estava chorando.**

**Ino**: Sakura...-** correndo para chorar no ombro de Sakura- **Ele disse que...

**Sakura: **Esquece Ino não precisa contar...

As três vão embora juntas já é tarde e o sol esta se pondo, Ino demorara muito dentro da escola, voltara chorando e todas sabiam o motivo... Homem! Ino nunca tivera um relacionamento fixo, Gaara foi o garoto com quem ficou mais tempo até ela dizer que estava apaixonada por Shikamaru, faria de tudo para tê-lo e o fez, mas as conseqüências estavam começando a aparecer, Gaara não aceitava o fim do namoro assim como sua irmã Temari,agora Ino enfrentava o ódio de Temari, a obsessão de Gaara e o desapontamento de Shikamaru.

Naquele momento só uma coisa importava pra Ino , saber se ainda havia o sorvete de chocolate que comprara e chorar o máximo possível...talvez duas coisas.


	2. Chapter 2

**-barulho de despertador seguido de passos.**

Sakura acordara no horário hoje se arrumara, como prometera a si mesma estava indo de metrô todos os dias, era um meio de transporte rápido, parava a poucos metros da escola.

O portão estava se abrindo quando chegou, algumas pessoas estavam entrando...

"_Hoje não esperarei pela Ino, parece que a Temari desistiu de tentar matá-la, vou aproveitar pra conversar com a Hinata e a Tenten , ela esta vindo cedo todos os dias, isso é estranho..."_pensa Sakura consigo mesma ao atravessar os portões e entrar no colégio.

**Tenten: **Ei Sakura! Aqui!-** chamando Sakura para sentar ao seu lado.**

**Sakura: **Sempre escandalosa**.- se referindo a Tenten.**

**Tenten**: Cadê a oxigenada? Não... esquece ela vai chegar atrasada de novo...-**sentando se encima da mesa.**

**Sakura: **Se ela te pega falando isso ...

**Hinata: **Ino ainda esta chateada pelo Shikamru?-** sentada numa cadeira ao lado da mesa onde Tenten sentara.**

**Sakura: **Sim, mas isso é bem feito pra ela, sentir o gosto de ter o coração partido em milhões de pedacinhos...**- com os olhos e todo o corpo ardendo em chamas.**

**Tenten**: Cedo ou tarde isso ia acontecer, parece que tudo veio junto, ex-namorada do atual namorado, com ex-namorado chifrudo ... tudo junto!

**Hinata**: Mas ela gosta do Shikamaru, espero que ela consiga ficar com ele ...

**Sakura**: Eu também...

**Tenten**: Mas ta difícil viu, a Temari não vai largar o osso não.-**balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo.**

**Sakura**: Quero morrer sua amiga...

**Hinata**: Tenten você é muito realista ...

**Tenten: **Eu disse alguma mentira ...?

**-barulho ao fundo-**

**Tenten**: Me deixa ir o sinal já bateu, e a primeira aula é com a maluca da professora de Quimica ...**- pulando da mesa.**

**Sakura e Hinata: **Até Tenten ...-** com um sorriso .**

Ino chegara atrasada demais e ficara esperando do lado de fora da sala até a chegada do próximo professor...

**Sakura: **Chegou atrasada .. perdeu o ônibus?**-perguntando para Ino que se sentava ao seu lado.**

**Ino: **Meu celular não despertou ...

**Hinata**: Você não esqueceu de colocá-lo pra despertar não?

**Ino: **Naaaaaaaaaa eu esqueci foi de carregar... vou colocar pra carregar aqui na escola mesmo...**-falando pra garota atrás de si.**

As aulas transcorreram normalmente em ambas as classes, Tenten tentava ao máximo não encarar Neji, estava muito envergonhada . Já dera o sinal do intervalo Tenten se juntou as outras garotas, mas deu pela falta de Sakura.

**Tenten: **Aonde ta a Sakura?

**Ino: **Foi na frente, disse que tinha algo pra ver...

As três garotas se dirigiram até o refeitório e viram Sakura atrás de uma enorme lixeira...

**Ino: **Mas o que aquela retardada ta fazendo ali?**!- apontando pra Sakura.**

**Hinata: **Que estranho...

**Tenten: **Tô achando que ela endoidou de vez ... eu vou lá falar com ela**- Tenten vai até onde Sakura esta e se agacha**- O que você esta fazendo?-** em voz baixa.**

**Sakura: **Estou observando o alvo...-** apontando para um garoto muito pálido de cabelos negros.**

**Tenten**: Sakura eu estou começando a achar que você esta ficando desesperada ... ele é muito esquisito e é quase cinza...

**Sakura: **Isso não importa no amor e é ele o escolhido ...

**Tenten: **Você enlouqueceu mesmo, levanta daí todo mundo que passa ta te olhando...

**Sakura**: Sério? Achei que ninguém podia me ver daqui?

**Tenten: **Só quem esta sentado não te vê, mas que esta entrando vê tudo...

**Sakura**: É melhor me levantar**- ao se apoiar na enorme lixeira para se levantar, a mesma começa a se movimentar.**

A enorme lixeira começa a deslizar pelo chão liso do refeitório Tenten e Sakura tentam segurá-la , mas ambas caem de cara no chão, enquanto a lixeira continua seu trajeto, porsorte não atinge nada e ninguém parando quando se choca numa grande parede despejando todo seu conteúdo no chão.

"_Esse barulho foi da lixeira indo de encontro com a parede ?Ai meu Deus agora eu me Fo** _". Pensa Tenten..

" _Eu quero ser enterrada viva! O que é esse ventinho vindo de baixo? A não! Ainda bem que eu uso shorts..."_ pensa Sakura.

Todos no refeitório ficam em silencio por alguns estantes, Sakura e Tenten envergonhadas se levantam...

**Tenten**: Esse chão foi bem encerado né?-** saindo correndo, quase caindo de novo.**

**Sakura**: Eu também tenho que ir...-** correndo numa velocidade impressionante atrás de Tenten.**

O silencio cessa dando lugar a estridentes gargalhadas...

**Ino**: Vamos embora Hinata senão vai sobrar pra gente..-** puxando Hinata pelo pulso para fora do refeitório.**

Do lado de fora Sakura e Tenten estão tomando fôlego, ambas se entreolham e começam a rir.

**Sakura**: Isso foi hilário, esse chão foi bem encerado... de onde tirou essa?- **com dor no estômago de tanto rir.**

**Tenten: **Falei a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça ... a gente vai ter que voltar lá pra limpar tudo?

**Sakura: **É amiga ... vamos ficar até tarde aqui limpando aquela bagunça**- passando o braço ao redor dos ombros de Tenten que fez o mesmo, uma escorando na outra vão para suas salas.**

Depois daquele dia ficaram conhecidas como as 'catadoras de lixo', após as aulas daquele mesmo dia Tenten e Sakura levaram uma advertência do diretor e foram obrigadas a limpar todo o lixo que havia se espalhado.

**Tenten**: Errrr... isso ta fedendo.-** pegando um casca de banana do chão.**

**Sakura**: Nem pra nos dar uma mascara, só essas luvas vagabundas, é primeira vez que eu uso o uniforme de educação física pra alguma coisa ...** –colocando mais lixo dentro das sacolas.**

**Tenten**: Será que o Neji estava no refeitório? E se ele me viu? Pronto agora alem de maluca deve me achar a garota mais destrambelhado do universo.

**Sakura: **Não só você .. e o meu alvo então? Somos agora o assunto do colégio nos próximos meses...

**Tenten**: Agora estamos mais populares que a Ino, ninguém mais vai se referir a gente como as amigas da Ino..

**Sakura: **Pelo menos isso... sabe que certo dia veio um gatinho até mim e disse assim- **imitando voz de homem**- você é uma das amigas da Ino, você poderia jogar uma idéia nela pra mim?

**Tenten: **E o que você fez?

**Sakura: **Mandei ele catar coquinho, ver se eu tinha cara de garota de recados!

**Tenten: **Falando nisso aquela loira burra saiu correndo e nem veio nos ajudar, to agarrando um ódio da cara dela...

**Sakura: **Até eu tinha caído fora, aquilo foi um King-Kong...

**Tenten**: Ninguém vai conseguir nos superar...-**fazendo pose de vitória.**

As duas garotas começam a rir...

_-Sakura-chan...-__** diz uma pessoa que se aproximava das duas.**_

_-Tenten...-__**diz uma outra pessoa.**_

**Sakura: **Naruto? Lee? O que vocês fazem aqui?-**falando para os dois rapazes a sua frente.**

**Naruto: **Viemos ajudar!**- com um grande sorriso no rosto.**

**Tenten: **Lee?

**Rock Lee**: Isso aí, Tenten !-** dando um sorriso brilhante.**

**Sakura e Tenten:** ToT, brigada!

**Ino: **Esperem aí!-** da porta do refeitório com pose de comando- **vocês não vão ficar com o papel dos salvadores da pátria nós também vamos ajudar!

**Hinata: **Eu também vou ajudar..- **saindo de trás de Ino.**

**Tenten e Sakura: **Ino! Hinata!ToT

Com a ajuda dos quatro Tenten e Sakura conseguem arrumar toda bagunça, na volta pra casa Naruto acompanhou Sakura já que eram vizinhos, nunca iam a escola juntos pois Naruto tardava a acordar e Sakura gostava de ir bem cedo...

**Naruto: **Sakura-chan por que você estava atrás daquela lixeira?

**Sakura**: É que... meu brinco, ele caiu debaixo dela .. a Tenten me viu tentando tirá-lo lá debaixo e tentou me ajudar,mas quando conseguimos tirar aconteceu aquilo...-** varias gotas de suor escorriam pelo seu rosto.**

**Naruto**: A tah ..-** fazendo um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.**

_-"Ás vezes eu fico muito feliz pelo Naruto ser tão lerdo.."_ soltando um suspiro.

**Sakura**: Naruto a gente se vê amanhã..- **despedindo-se em seguida entrando em casa.**

**Naruto**: Tchau ... Sakura...chan-** com um olhar triste.

* * *

**

**Nos últimos tempos eu tenho visto Ouran High School Host club, School Rumble, Azumanga Daioh...**

**Como eu mesma já disse: não sou muito romântica pra escrever então ... é só comédia mesmo u.u**

**É isso ai beijo genteh até o próximo capitulo cheio de cenas constrangedoras!**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Hoje definitivamente vou dar um fim nessa novela, Yamanaka Ino a vilã dessa história vai dar a volta por cima!" _Diz Ino a si mesma ao entra no ônibus que a levará a escola.

Gaara faltara todo o mês de fevereiro e Temari também não aparecera, na escola disseram que Gaara estava de cama por um forte resfriado que havia pegado, não que ela desejasse seu mal mas estava aliviada por não vê-lo, também não tinha ido visitá-lo devia estar furioso... Gaara furioso era um problema...

**Sakura: **Porca! Que milagre é esse chegou com um atraso de 5 minutos apenas!

**Ino**: Eu não tenho culpa se o motorista é lerdo..-** sentando em sua cadeira.**

**Tenten**: Realmente a culpa é dele por você dormir mais que a cama e de respeitar o limite de velocidade..-** rindo junto a Sakura e Hinata.**

**Ino: **Até você Hinata!

**Hinata: **Me desculpe Ino, mas você sempre culpa o motorista ...

**Ino: **Eu não tenho culpa ... aquele ônibus mais parece um tartaruga!

**Sakura**: Vai de metrô então.

**Ino: **Não.. fica longe da minha casa...

**Tenten**: Então acorda mais cedo! Larga de preguiça, sinta o fogo da juventude!-** rindo ainda mais.**

**Ino**: Você está muito espertinha hoje ... vai pra sua sala e vê se manda o garoto maravilha fazer aquelas taturanas que ele chama de sobrancelha.

**Tenten**: Eu vou mesmo ta na minha hora, pois hoje é minha vez de ter aula com aquele monumento** – correndo até sua sala.**

**Sakura: **Amanhã será nosso dia de sorte**...- pensando no amanhã,praticamente babando.**

**Ino:** É**...- babando junto com Sakura.**

**Hinata:** Vocês duas...-**sem graça.**

É chegada a hora do intervalo, por vergonha do que acontecera na semana passada, Sakura e Tenten junto a Ino e Hinata agora comem no pátio da escola, mas ainda ouvem o cochicho daquilo que acontecera.

**Tenten:** Ficaremos marcadas pra sempre...sempre- **tentando fazer com que soasse como um eco.**

**Sakura:** Para com isso Tenten, logo outro escândalo vai substituir o nosso...

Interrompendo a conversar uma pessoa que chega ofegante até as quatro, é Kiba um amigo de Hinata em comum com Naruto.

**Kiba: **Ino** – tomando fôlego.**

**Sakura:**Viu?u.u

**Tenten:**o.o!

**Ino**: O que foi Kiba?!-** apreensiva.**

**Kiba: **É o Gaara ele voltou e está procurando o Shikamaru, diz que vai acabar com ele após a aula...

**Ino**: E o que você quer que eu faça...?

Silêncio entre os quatro.

**Kiba: **Dá um jeito minha filha! O namorado é teu!

**Tenten: **Ino você é impressionante**- dando um tapa em sua própria testa.**

**Ino: **Vocês conhecem o Gaara , mesmo que eu tente conversar com ele, não vai adiantar muito...-**dando uma mordida num sanduíche.**

**Kiba**: Então é melhor o Shikamaru correr...

**Sakura: **Ino e seus problemas amorosos, um só não tava de bom tamanho não?!

**Ino:** Mas eu já terminei com aquele cavalo da crina vermelha! É ele que fica me perseguindo!

**Hinata**: Acho que você deu a ele a impressão errada...

Kiba se fora deixando as quatro discutirem o que deveria ser feito naquela situação.

**Ino: **Mais clara que eu fui?!- **falando de boca cheia.**

**Tenten**: O que você disse pra ele? Foi algo do tipo-** imitando Ino- **Gaara a gente tem que separar , estamos ficando desgastados o tempo será o melhor remédio, enquanto isso seremos apenas amigos...

**Sakura: **Essa de seremos amigos é de partir o coração... –**tomando um suco de caixinha.**

**Ino**: Foi mais ou menos assim, não ficou claro não?!

**Hinata**: Acho melhor você tentar conversar com ele após as aulas, faça com que ele entenda o que você sente ...

Ino, Sakura e Tenten olham para Hinata espantadas.

**Ino**: Hinata você realmente nunca namorou?

**Hinata:**Não...-** sentindo-se envergonhada.**

**Tenten: **Você se saiu muito bem este com certeza foi um bom conselho... isso mesmo...

**Sakura: **Vê se não ferra com tudo no final...

**Ino**: Vou tentar ser mais transparente possível ...

No fim das aulas Ino foi ter a tal conversa com Gaara, mas pareceu que não acabou muito bem , furioso Gaara foi procurar Shikamaru para descontar sua raiva, não sabia ao certo por que queria fazer aquilo só sabia que ser traído não fazia seu estilo.

**Sakura: **Shikamaru vem comigo!-** ofegante por correr tanto Sakura encontra Shikamaru que ainda estava em sala conversando com alguns de seus amigos.**

**Shikamaru: **Por quê?-** olhando espantado para Sakura, junto aos outros com quem conversava.**

**Sakura: **Quer morrer?-**aproximando-se do grupo.**

**Shikamaru: **Não...-** ainda não compreendendo a situação.**

**Sakura: **Então vem comigo ou o Gaara vai te partir em doishemisférios deiferentes!-** Sakura se cansa e puxa Shikamaru pelo braço e corre com ele pelos corredores o máximo que pode. **

Ino ficara do lado de fora atônita, também tinha que se esconder Temari aparecera e tinha as mesmas intenções do irmão para com Ino.

**Gaara: **Cadê o Shikamaru?-** pergunta Gaara friamente para o grupo que estava reunido na sala de Shikamaru.**

-Ele saiu...-_**diz uma pessoa do grupo apontando para o corredor.**_

Gaara corre por entre os corredores a procura de Shikamaru, encontra Tenten que estava passando distraída.

**Gaara:**Você viu o canalha do Shikamaru, amiga da Ino?-** olhando com ódio pra Tenten.**

**Tenten**: Sei lá, ele não estava na sala dele não..**- compreendendo a situação.**

**Gaara**: Esquece você é inútil...-** voltando a correr.**

**Tenten: **Inútil é a mãe! Ouviu?! Espero que não por que você é de dar medo..**.- correndo para fora.**

Gaara continua sua caçada ao homem que roubara sua namorada e ferira os sentimentos de sua amada irmã, encontra outra amiga de Ino, aquela que tinha os cabelos rosas e olhos tão verdes quantos os seus.

**Gaara: **Você!-** correndo ao encontro de Sakura que ****que estava ao lado de um grande armário.**

Sakura se vira, pensa no que vai fazer, era Gaara precisava fazer com que ele saísse dali.

_"P*** que pa*** é o Gaara o que eu faço?! "_Põe-se a pensar.

**Gaara: **Amiga de cabelos rosas da Ino...

**Sakura**: É sou eu.. amiga da Ino**-"**_Da qual tem um nome seu animal de duas patas. É Sakura !"_

**Gaara: **Onde está o Shikamaru?!-** encarando a garota.**

**Sakura**: Eu não sei da vida do Shikamaru...-** dando as costa, mas sente sendo puxada em direção ao armário.**

Sakura bate com força as costas contra o grande armário , Gaara a havia puxado agora estavam cara a cara o olhar do garoto era frio, Sakura não se conteve e o olhou da mesma forma, os dois seres de olhos verdes se encravam.

**Gaara**: Não minta você é aquela amiga da Ino que sabe tudo sobre ela..

**Sakura: **É verdade sei tudo sobre ela e sei também onde o Shikamaru esta..-** ainda encarando Gaara.**

**Gaara**: Então fala logo p*****!-**dando um forte soco no armário atrás de Sakura que continua a encará-lo sem desviar o olhar.**

**Sakura**: Não ... você nunca se perguntou por que a Ino quis terminar com você?

**Gaara: **O que?!-** confuso.**

**Sakura: **Hum... aposto que você nunca quis saber como a Ino estava se sentindo, ela procurou no Shikamaru aquilo que você nunca quis dar a ela,sexo não esta incluido! Ino não quer um valentão ela quer um cara que saia com ela, que tenha longas conversar sobre nada, que a ame, não que a veja como um pedaço de carne...

(**n/a:**homem assim não existe,vamos arranjar um cachorro para Ino ou um amigo Gay o/).

Gaara encara aqueles olhos verdes com mais ódio ainda, o que aquela garota sabia ? Ele amava Ino sim, ele daria sua alma por aquela garota, pelo menos era isso que achava, o que mais Ino poderia querer dele?

**Gaara: **Você não sabe de nada...-** voltando pelo mesmo caminho que chegara até Sakura.**

Sakura o encara até vê-lo desaparecer de sua vista, cai pesadamente no chão com todo corpo tremendo, levara um susto e só agora sentia seus efeitos.

"_Achei que ele fosse me matar! Nunca mais faço isso, que idéia foi essa ? Devo estar ficando maluca, ele poderia ter me matado de tanta pancada que ele ia me dar!". _Pensa Sakura se apoiando nos armários, abrindo um deles.

**Sakura: **Shikamaru você e a Ino me devem suas vidas...-** dizendo para o garoto que saia do armário antes de perder a consciência.**

**Shikamaru: **Sakura**!- vendo a garota cair.**

No lado de fora esta Temari vê seu irmão saindo mais transtornado do que entrara.

**Temari: **Gaara o que aconteceu? Você não fez nada ao Shikamaru?! Diga alguma coisa!

**Gaara**: Vamos embora..-** puxando Temari pelo pulso.**

Após alguns instantes da saída de Gaara e Temari, Ino desce junto a Hinata da árvore que subiram afim de se esconder da fúria de Tamari, Tenten que ainda as procurava, voltou a entrada da escola onde as encontrou.

**Tenten: **Ino,Hinata onde estavam? Quase me mataram do coração!-** abraçando as amigas.**

**Ino**: Eu a Hinata tivemos que trepar numa árvore pra esconder da Temari...

**Hinata**: Apesar da Temari só estar procurando por você ...

**Ino**: Eu não queria ficar sozinha...T-T

**Tenten: **Cadê a Sakura? Ela fugiu?

**Ino**: Não ela foi esconder o Shikamaru...

**Tenten: **Ainda bem senão do Shikamaru ia sobrar só o pó...

Shikamaru reaparece na porta de entrada com Sakura escorada em suas costas, Ino, Hinata,Tenten e Naruto que também estava lá e tentou argumentar inutilmente com Gaara, vão ao seu encontro.

**Naruto: **O que aconteceu com a Sakura-chan!-**segurando um dos braços de Sakura que continuava inconsciente.**

**Shikamaru: **Ela discutiu com o Gaara e acabou desmaiando de medo.

**Tenten: **Ainda bem que ela desmaiou, senão ele teria quebrado ela literalmente.

**Shikamaru: **Na verdade ela não desmaiou enquanto estavam discutindo, foi depois...

**Ino: **A testuda é corajosa, não seria melhor levá-la para o hospital?

**Naruto: **Não a Sakura-chan só deve ter sofrido um choque muito grande eu a levo pra casa...

Ino chamara um taxi pra buscar Sakura, era o mínimo que podia fazer já que ela tinha evitado que Shikamaru fosse parar num hospital,Naruto acompanhou Sakura até em casa disse aos seus pais que havia desmaiado por um susto que levou na escola, quase fora atropelado por um carro.

**Mãe de Sakura**: Essa garota... sempre digo olhe para os dois lados antes de atravessar a rua...

Na casa de Temari, Gaara se trancara em seu quarto. Temari se trancara no banheiro e Kankuru via televisão na sala, o único dos irmãos que não apresentava tantos problemas. O celular de Gaara toca, pelo toque reconhece quem ligara.

**Gaara: **Ino!-** atendendo o celular as presas.**

**-**_** é **__sou eu...-__** c**_**om uma voz fria.**

**Gaara: **Você repensou naquilo que conversamos...?

-_Sim pensei..._

**Gaara: **E então...

_-Gaara agora mais do que nunca quero você longe de mim! Me esquece! Eu não te amo mais! Gostaria de não ser tão dura em minhas palavras mas você não me deu escolha, o que você tentou fazer hoje foi imperdoável! Espera aí que é a outra linha..._

**Gaara: **?

_- Alô!_

_-Loirinha e ai?!_

_-Fala Tenten... e aí o que?_

_-Santa paciência... Já falou aquilo pro Gaara?_

_-Estava até você ligar..._

_- Desculpa vou desligar, mas fala exatamente o que esta escrito no papel que a Hinata te deu?_

_-Entendi, eu vou, agora desliga que eu vou continuar..._

_-Tchau!_

" _Vamos ver outra linha Gaara, onde eu parei? Foi imperdoável? Será? ". _Pensa Ino.

_-Gaara você ainda esta aí?_

**Gaara: **Estou mas ...

_-Não diga nada ainda não terminei, eu amo o Shikamaru, entenda isso, se você me ama realmente e quer minha felicidade não me perturbe e me deixe estar com a pessoa que amo, você também vai encontrar uma pessoa que te ame..._

**Gaara: **Mas eu gosto é só de você, você é única...

_**-**__Para com esse papo digo, você esta apenas apaixonado por mim isso vai passar mesmo que doa vai passar..._

**Gaara**: Se eu estou apaixonado que nome você da ao que sente por aquele safado...

_- Amor... eu o amo desde que éramos crianças e o amo até hoje e fui correspondida com a mesma intensidade, coisa que você nunca entenderá já que nunca amou ninguém como eu amo ao Shikamaru..._

**Gaara**: Eu amei você!

_**-**__Você nunca me amou! Você amava me mostrar como troféu!Se divertir comigo! Eu sou mais do que carne eu tenho um coração e ele não bate por você !-_**desligando o celular.**

**Gaara: **Droga!-** jogando o celular contra parede.**

**Na casa de Ino:**

**Ino: **Parece que não compreende o significado de um NÃO!-** suspirando deixando-se cair na cama.**

"_A Hinata deve andar vendo muita novela mexicana tudo o que ela escreveu aqui foi útil, até e as dicas do que fazer caso o Gaara retrucasse, parece que eu não sou a única que sabe sobre as pessoas ..."_**olhando par a folha de papel em sua mão.

* * *

**

**Fim deste capítulo!**

**Qual era o toque do celular do gaara para Ino?**

**Era este daqui:**

**ADIDAS- do KOrn no refrão ..**

"**All Day i Dream About Sex!"**

**Na minha concepção o Gaara seria alguém que gosta desse estilo de musica**

**mas este daqui is ser mais legal: calcinha preta:**

**"Você não vale nada mais gorto de você ..."  
**

**Ino terminou com Gaara agora só falta reconquistar a confiança de Shikamaru e quanto as outras?**

**O que vai acontecer?**

**Só no proximo capitulo desta trama!**

**( igualzinho as chamada da tv!)**

**Tchau Genteh! Adoro vocês!- deixa review****-**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura sente-se sendo carregada, o corpo de quem a carrega é quente pó instinto ela se ajeita mais perto do corpo fazendo com que ficassem bem colados para assim sentir melhor seu que a carregava no colo percebe o movimento e fica corado, sente todo o seu corpo ainda mais quente, como queria tocar em Sakura sentir a pele dele de encontro a sua, mas não poderia, ao chegar ao quarto de Sakura a deposita em sua cama, com o movimento Sakura desperta a tempo de ver Naruto a observando .

**Sakura: **Naruto...-** abrindo os olhos.**

**Naruto**: Ei Sakura..-** ajoelhando ao lado da cama de Sakura.**

**Sakura: **O Gaara encontrou o Shikamaru?**- sentando se na cama.**

**Naruto**: Não você o escondeu muito bem**.**

**Sakura: **Achei que ele ia me moer de pancada..**.- dando uma pequena risada.**

**Naruto: **Se ele fizesse isso se mostraria um covarde e teria que se ver comigo.

**Sakura: **Deixa de ser bobo...-** dando um leve tapa na cabeça de Naruto.**

**Naruto: **Não é mentira ... se ele encostasse em você eu acho que o mataria.

**Sakura: **Eu sei**- com um olhar tão doce que fez Naruto corar.**

**Naruto: **Sakura.. chan...

**Sakura: **Você é como um irmão pra mim também não deixaria ninguém te ferir...

Naruto se sentiu quebrar em mil pedacinhos, com se uma flecha acertasse seu coração...

**Sakura: **Naruto? Naruto**!- balançando Naruto de um lado para o outro.**

Outro dia se nasce em Konoha, os pássaros cantam, o jornaleiro entrega o jornal e as garotas tentam fazer com que sejam notadas.

"_**To **__acordando cedo todo dia pra vê-lo e ele não aparecesse, que tipo de pessoa pega o ônibus uma vez só na vida?! Aparece praga!É ele! Será que seu eu pedir chove dinheiro também?! "_ pensa Tenten ao ver Neji entrar no ônibus.

Neji senta algumas poltronas atrás de Tenten que se amaldiçoa por ser azarada e sortuda ao mesmo tempo, os dois descem no mesmo ponto, não trocam uma palavra, Tenten apóia a cabeça num poste e começa a praguejar.

**Tenten: **Maldição! Criatura burra você Tenten! Burra!burra! burra!-**balançando os braços. **

Varias pessoas passam observando a cena achando aquilo muito estranho.

**Tenten: **Acorda! Quantos anos você tem?! Força garota!-** marchando até o colégio.**

Sakura já estava no colégio, desta vez brigava com o cadeado de seu armário que não se abria.

**Sakura: **Abre logo cadeado idiota! Mas que coisa! Abre!-** puxando o cadeado com todas as forças terminando por arrebentar a porta do armário- **Droga! Eles deveriam fazer armários mais resistentes**- olhando para a porta em suas mãos.**

-_O armário é feito de aço e você o destruiu garota..__**.- uma pessoa que abre o armário ao seu lado.**_

**Sakura: **É verdade.. onde é que eu vou guardar minhas coisas?-"_Se eu pedir talvez a Hinata deixe até consertarem essa porta_."**-ainda olhando para porta em sua mão.**

_-Você deve ter fetiche por destruir patrimônios escolares__**-**_** fechando aporta do armário, mostrando seu rosto.**

**Sakura**: É você... Uchiha** – colocando a porta no lugar com a mesma força que a tirou.**

_**- **__Garota violenta e maluca...-_**dando as costas para Sakura.**

**Sakura: **Garoto chato e prepotente, morra engasgado com sua arrogância, cretino!- **bufando até sua sala.**

**-**Tá-** acenando. **

Depois de se confessar para Uchiha Sasuke e levar um tremendo fora Sakura tomou-lhe um ódio terrível, no começo era somente uma magoa, até o dia em que ela o escutara contar aos amigos quão idiota e irritante era, uma garota fútil e que talvez ficasse com ela só por prazer, não queria muita coisa com uma garota que não se pode ter uma conversa descente, aquilo a feriu internamente, naquele mesmo dia repensou em toda sua trajetória e realmente viu que o garoto não estava errado de todo, decidiu mudar, cortou os cabelos e passou a se dedicar mais aos estudos, no atual ano letivo seu armário era ao lado do dele , nunca se falavam ou se olhavam até aquele momento.

**Sakura: **O que deu nesse nojento...?**- entrando em sua sala.**

Tenten entrara em sua sala e tomara o acento ao lado de Neji, sem encará-lo, Lee fora cumprimentá-la mas se afastou ao perceber a aura obscura que tomava forma em volta da garota, Neji também percebera, aquela garota estranha não parecia bem, geralmente era muito alegre, se lembrou de vê-la no ponto de ônibus o olhar dela era vago, devia ser algum problema de família, não queria se meter, qualquer coisa , Hinata comentaria no almoço de domingo quando ele ia pra casa dos Hyuuga.

Tenten se levanta subitamente, sobe na cadeira e apóia um dos pés na mesa.

**Tenten**: É isso mesmo Lee!** – com os olhos ardendo em chamas.**

**Rock Lee: **Isso o que Tenten?-** despertando a garota de seus sonhos.**

**Tenten: **Hã? Eu tenho que parar com isso...-** ainda com a mesma pose.**

Neji a olhava espantado, qual era o problema daquela garota? Parecia possuída por um espírito! Se ela abrisse mais as pernas ele poderia ver...seu shorts? Quantas garotas usavam shorts por baixo da saia? A não ser uma vaga lembrança de um acidente no refeitório ... só havia visto uma ... O que ele estava pensando? Agora ele que estava espantado consigo ...

-Tenten ! Compostura garota! Será possível...-** professor entrando na sala.**

**Tenten**: Certo...-** colocando-se no lugar, com rosto avermelhado.**

Já é hora do intervalo Tenten mesmo sentada na frente da turma não se concentrava bem nas aulas, era imperativa demais.

**Tenten: **Não sei o que faço ,ele deve estar me achando maluca Sakura!-** andando pelos corredores até o armário quebrado de Sakura.**

**Sakura: **Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? Ele já demonstrou isso pra você?-** retirando a porta que estava atravessada no armário.**

**Tenten: **Como é que eu vou saber?!Nem olho na cara dele ...-** recostando-se nos armários.**

**Sakura: **Você esta se saindo a Hinata**.- pegando vários objetos do armário entregando parte a Tenten.**

**Tenten**: Você vive aí dentro por um acaso? Que monte de tralha.-**olhando para os objeto que Sakura lhe dera.**

**Sakura: **Vou jogar algumas coisas fora...

**Tenten: **Onde você vai guardar essas coisas?

**Sakura**: No armário da Hinata até o meu ser consertado.

**Tenten**: Eu não acredito que você conseguiu quebrar aquilo..tenho que me lembrar de nunca brigar com você ...

Tenten e Sakura vão para o pátio onde estão Ino e Hinata, após terem colocado todos os objetos que Sakura não jogara no lixo, mas de súbito se escondem atrás de uma moita.

**Sakura**: Você esta vendo?

**Tenten: **Claro. Eu tenho dois olhos e não sou cega, ele é tão lindo comendo**...- se derretendo por dentro.**

**Sakura**: Errrr... você é estranha, mas olha quem ta do lado dele ...

**Tenten: **É o Uchiha ... e daí?

**Sakura: **Não inteligência o outro ...

**Tenten: **É o tal de Sai seu alvo ... e daí?

**Sakura: **Para de graça, eu não sabia que eles conversavam ...

**Tenten: **É verdade .. eles nem são do mesmo ano ... o Neji esta no segundo ano junto comigo e o Lee...

Envolvidas em suas duvidas Tenten e Sakura saem de trás da moita e vão ao encontro de Hinata e Ino.

**Ino: **Gente o que houve com vocês? Tão sérias ...

**Hinata: **Algo errado aconteceu?

**Sakura**: Não na verdade foi algo muito interessante?

**Tenten**: Isso mesmo ...-** balançando a cabeça em sinal positivo com os braços cruzados.**

**Ino**: Nem vou perguntar o que é, mas você não sabem da última ...

**Sakura**: O quê? Resolveu pintar o cabelo de preto pra ver se aumenta seu Q.I?

**Tenten**: Já sei ! Eles extinguiram as aulas de matemática!

**Ino: **Não e claro que não! Vocês se lembram daquele acampamento só para os alunos do Segundo grau ...

**Sakura: **Sim para todos os quatros anos ... o que tem de especial nisso ...?

**Hinata**: Os 3º e quartos anos não vão ...

**Tenten: **Hum? Como assim não vão?

**Ino: **Os alunos dos quarto ano já terão se formado e os do terceiro querem comemorar a entrada no quarto em outro lugar ... disseram que era coisa de criança aquele lugar ...

**Tenten: **Sakura você já visualizou?- **pegando a mão de Sakura forçando-a se levantar e mirar o horizonte.**

**Sakura: **Estou vendo!-** com os olhos brilhando mais que diamante.**

**Ino: **Essas duas estão enlouquecendo juntas.. Hinata segure a minha mão se nunca mais solte isto é contagioso**- dando a mão a Hinata.**

**Hinata**: Hum... Ino eu também visualizei o que elas disseram ...

**Ino: **Até você?! Não! TOT

As aulas terminaram sem mais nenhuma grande confusão até as féria de verão onde Sakura, Tenten e Hinata se esforçaram ao máximo para que seus "alvos" fossem no tal acampamento, mas como era de se esperara nem tudo sai como se é planejado...

* * *

**Nâo vai ter nada mais clichê que isso!**

**Bejin,Tiau povo!\o/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Karin:** Gente aquelas garotas também vão**?- apontando para o grupo de Ino.**

**Tayuya:** Parece que sim...

**Karin**: Mas que droga ... elas vão estragar a viagem ... e eu pensando que iria ter uma chance de me acercar mais do Sasuke-kun...

**Kin:** Acorda minha filha o Uchiha não te falou se você aproximar- se dele mais uma vez ia chamar a policia!- **dando um tapa na cabeça de Karin**

**Karin:** Aí, mas isso não significa nada ...

**Tayuya:** Só um mandado de prisão... você Karin, líder das lideres de torcida, com milhares desses cachorros babões aos seus pés vai ficar encarnada só em um?

**Karin:** Mas ele é diferente dos outros...

**Kin:** É ele deve ser gay**!- rindo com Tayuya.**

**Karin:** Isso não teve graça!

Do outro lado o grupo de Ino também discutia.

**Sakura:** Ino suas amiguinhas vão também ou só estão aqui pra aparecer antes de irmos?

**Ino:** Como é que eu vou saber Sakura? E elas não são minhas amigas...

**Tenten:** Eram, eu me lembro como se fosse no ano passado, você gritando força time! Vamos lá! Me dá um K, me dá um O, e blah blah**- imitando a uma líder de torcida**.

**Ino:** Fala sério ... isso me deu status ...

**Sakura:** É status de ... melhor não falar...

**Hinata:** Calma ... a gente não veio aqui pra isso ...

**Tenten:** Tem razão é minha chance de conquistar meu amor!

**Sakura:** Isso mesmo e não vai ser alguém com o Q.I de um pompom que vai me impedir!

**Ino:** Não creio que elas estejam interessadas nisso ...

Foram necessários apenas três ônibus para levar todos , mas devido a condição de um dos veículos fora necessário um certo "dialogo" pra que se chegar a uma conclusão de qual grupo iria em cada.

**Naruto:** Pedra, papel ou tesoura!-**em meio a um grupo que discutia .**

**Sakura:** Tá tudo bem vai ser assim, quem ganhar fica com o melhor ônibus, Tenten vai você...

**Karin:** Mas por que ela?

**Ino:** Ela é a mais sortuda de todas ...

**Kin:** Ela nasceu em um trevo de quatro folhas por um acaso?

**Sakura:** Não mas já caiu de um prédio de 4 andares na caçamba de um caminhão que carregava plumas ...

**Karin:** Tá vocês me convenceram vai ser a doidinha ...

**Neji:** Essas garotas brigam por tudo...

**Naruto:** Neji vai você ...

**Neji:** Por que eu, vai você?

**Sasuke**: Não reclama e vai logo ...

**Naruto:** Você é um dos filhos favoritos de Deus e se eu for lá a Sakura me mata...

**Sasuke:** Medroso ...

**Naruto:** EMo ...

Tenten e Neji ficam frente a frente, Tenten estava nervosa suas mãos tremiam, era melhor se concentrar não queria que suas amigas ficassem chateadas com ela ou pensasse que o deixou ganhar só por que gostava dele.. também queria ir num ônibus que não estivesse caindo aos pedaços ...

**Tenten:** Então vamos lá!

**Tenten e Neji :** Jo- Ken- pô!

**Tenten:...- tesoura.**

**Neji: ...- tesoura.**

**Tenten:** De novo!

**Tenten: ...- pedra**

**Neji: ...- pedra**

Foram dezessete vezes seguidas e ambos haviam tirado os mesmos objetos.

**Sasuke:** É melhor tentar outra coisa ...

**Naruto**: Foram dezessete vezes seguidas... isto é possível?

**Kiba:** Parece que sim ... -**pasmo**

**Sakura**: Cansei! Não é possível! O que te deu Tenten?

**Tenten:** Não sei , ele deve estar lendo meus pensamentos!

**Neji:** Não sou para-normal ...

**Karin**: De quem foi essa idéia genial?

Todos se viram em direção a Naruto.

**Naruto:** Eu não tenho culpa .. como é que eu ia saber que isso aconteceria ?!

**Kin:**Devia ter imaginado ... uma ideia vinda desse idiota só podia dar nisso ...

**Shikamaru:** Por que vocês não escrevem num papel bom e ruim, assim não tem como haver erro, a pessoa que tirar bom fica com o melhor ônibus e o ruim a lata-velha ali**- apontando para um ônibus com a pintura gasta, todo enferrujado com pneu careca.**

**Ino:** Por que você não disse isso antes?

**Shikamaru:** Ninguém me perguntou ...

**Karin:** Ta bom eu vou escrever aqui, bom e ruim **...- abrindo a bolsa retirando um bloco de anotações lilás e uma caneta da mesma cor.**

Karin anotou bom e ruim na caderneta , arrancou a folha com as palavras anotadas e as dividiu em dois, colocou entre as mãos e chacoalhou, Tenten retirou um papel e Neji outro.

**Tenten:** Bom... isso! Maravilha**!- abraçando Karin que a abraçou também.**

**Neji **: Ruim ...

**Naruto**: Cara você é azarado ...

**Neji:** Cala a boca ...

Após o momento de euforia Tenten e Karin se entreolham e se soltam uma da outra envergonhadas.

**Tenten:** Bem vamos no melhor ônibus **...- sem graça.**

**Karin**: É ..- **sem graça como Tenten.**

Decido, os garotos ficariam no pior ônibus, o veiculo cheirava a mofo , as poltronas eram desconfortáveis, ninguém tinha coragem de entrar no banheiro pois ruidos estranhos eram escutados vindo do mesmo...

**Neji:**Alguém me diz por que temos dois ônibus de luxo e uma porcaria dessas**?- procurando uma poltrona descente para se sentar.**

**Shikamaru**: Parece que depois daqueles dois ônibus não sobrou verba o suficiente pra este último...

**Narut**o: Me disseram que o número de pessoas foi mais que o esperado ...

**Sasuke:** São mais ou menos quarenta pessoas, não é muito comparando o tamanho da escola ...

**Neji:** Ano passado vieram só umas vinte pessoas, ouvi dizer que reformaram todo aquele lugar, por isso vieram tantas pessoas ...

Enquanto isso no ônibus feminino.

**Karin:** Gente! Que luxo! **– se inclinando na poltrona**.

**Kin:** Calma Karin, não inclina tanto essa poltrona vai me esmagar.- **empurrando a poltrona de Karin.**

**Ino:** Essa é minha garota, nunca duvidaremos da sua sorte.

**Tenten:** Não sei por que nunca ganhei na loteria?

**Hinata:** Pra você ganhar, tem que apostar Tenten ...

**Ino:** É como dizem se você é feliz no jogo infeliz no amor ...

**Sakura:** Na verdade a frase é ... deixa pra lá a ordem dos fatores não altera o produto ...

**Tenten:** Será que da pra inverter , transformar minha sorte nessas coisas em amor ?

Ambos os ônibus chegam ao seu destino os ocupantes de cada chalé foram sorteados, obviamente garotos e garotas ficaram em chalés separados.

**continua ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**No chalé feminino:**

**Karin:** Legal vou ficar com você ...- **encarando Ino de forma grosseira.**

**Ino:** Não é nenhum mar de rosas ter sua companhia **... –revidando o olhar.**

O acampamento era coordenado por apenas duas pessoas, a professora química sócia do local Tsunade e Kakashi contratado a pouco tempo.

Já dentro de seus chalés as garotas começam uma nova discussão.

**Ino:** Eu não vou dormir em cima! Os pernilongos vão me devorar viva!

**Kari:** Ninguém vai quere chupar esse sangue de barata seu não minha filha!

**Ino:** Olha quem fala sua cobra peçonhenta!

No acampamento masculino o ambiente era totalmente diferente, cada um já havia arrumado suas respectivas camas e seus objetos pessoais.

**Naruto:** Como é que aquela coisa ainda tinha licença pra ficar perambulando por aí?

**Sasuke:** Isso só pode ter sido sacanagem ...

**Kiba:**Nem pude trazer o Akamaru ...

**Neji:** Até o cheiro do seu cachorro era melhor que o daquele ônibus, dezessete vezes isso só pode ser zuação...

**Sai:** Aquela garota não é a que caiu no refeitório junto com a de cabelo de cor esquisita? Era pra ser uma azarada.

**Kiba:** Isso é que eu chamo de ironia ...

**Shikamaru:** Se fosse a Sakura contra o Neji com certeza iríamos no melhor ônibus...

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan é muito azarada mesmo **...-concordando com pesar.**

**Kiba:** Bem eu vou indo ...

**Naruto:** Aonde você vai?

**Kiba:** Adivinha **...- se dirigindo a porta.**

**Naruto:** Vai no banheiro ?

**Kiba**: Não ...¬¬

**Naruto**: Jantar? Mas nós já comemos?

**Kiba:** Não ...¬¬

**Sasuke:** Cara como você é burro, ele vai é no dormitório feminino.

**Naruto:** Mas por quê?

**Sai:** Ele vai verificar a anatomia feminina ... se é que você me entende ...

**Naruto:** ...-"_Sakura-chan"-_ eu também vou indo**...- saindo junto com Kiba.**

**Sai:** Eu também vou...

**Povo que tava no quarto:** ???

**Sasuke:** Sua prima também não veio Neji?

**Neji: !- correndo atrás dos outros.**

**Sasuke:** Você vai ficar aí?

**Shikamaru:** Prezo pela minha vida ...

**Sasuke:** Então ta **...- saindo também**.

Gritos da discussão no dormitório feminino são escutados de longe, o chalé onde estavam Karin e Kin, Ino, Sakura,Tenten e Hinata, era o mais próximo dos chalés masculinos.

"_Mas onde estão aquele bando de retardados pervertidos, será que eles não podem esperar até amanhã ?_ "pensa Sasuke_._

**Sasuke:** Mas o q...- **sente uma mão que o puxa pra baixo atrás de uma moita ao lado de uma árvore perto do chalé**- que me*** de idéia é essa?

**Naruto:** Fala baixo quer que elas nos escutem?- **apontando para a janela aberta por onde podia se ver duas garotas discutiam ferozmente, enquanto as outras apenas observavam**.

**Neji:** Vamos embora todos vocês ...

**Kiba:** Se liga Neji, até parece que você não quer ver no que vai dar ...

**Neji: ...- com o rosto corado.**

**Sasuke:** Essas garotas não param de brigar ...

**Naruto:** É a Ino e a Karin é mesma coisa de tentar misturar água e óleo ...

**Ino:** Vai ver se eu to na esquina!

**Karin:** Ai que medo dela! Foi você que quis sair da equipe!

**Ino**: Eu nunca quis realmente sair, você fez tanta pressão que eu me vi obrigada a deixar o time! Você espalhou que eu roubava namorados!

**Karin:** E é mentira?! Primeiro você ficava dando em cima do meu Sasuke-kun, depois ficou com o Gaara e agora roubou o namorado da Temari !

**Ino:** Eu não tenho culpa se você não consegue arranjar ninguém! Não sei o que as garotas vêem naquele tal de Sasuke ele parece viado!

**Sasuke:**O que?!

**Naruto:** Sasuke eu não sabia que você cortava pros dois lados...- **rindo baixo.**

**Sasuke:** Vai se f*** Naruto**!- em tom baixo.**

**Tenten:** Calma aí vocês duas, a discussão nem era essa...

**Ino e Karin:** Cala a boca!

**Tenten:** Vocês..!- **tacando algo que voa pela janela e cai atrás da moita em cima da cabeça de Kiba.**

**Kiba:** O que é isso?- **pegando o que caíra sobre sua cabeça.**

**Sai:** É um sutiã ...

**Kiba:** Será que vai voar calcinha também?

**Neji:** Você é muito tarado... De quem é?

**Kiba:** Não sei , não deu pra ver quem tacou, é tamanho 44, não é da Hinata ...

**Neji: ...- suspirando aliviado- **O.o!"_como é que ele sabe?"_

**Sai:** 44 é considerado um tamanho grande ou médio**?- pegando a peça de roupa intima das mãos de Kiba.**

**Naruto:** Até sutiã ... 44 não é da Sakura-chan...

**Sasuke:** E como é que você sabe disso?

**Naruto**: ... sabendo...

**Kiba:** 44 é tamanho médio acho de 46 pra cima é grande, eu não sou mulher pra saber.

**Sakura:** Tenten que idéia é essa? Fica com raiva e joga o sutiã?

**Tenten:** Joguei a primeira coisa que vi na frente...

**Sakura:** Por que não jogou algo mais pesado na cabeça delas? Assim as duas desmaiavam e calavam a boca...

**Tenten:** Foi por impulso ...aquele era o meu sutiã especial ...

**Sakura:** Especial?Pra quê?

**Tenten:** Você sabe Sakura, pra quando a gente **...-falando mais baixo algo que os indivíduos atrás da moita não escutaram.**

**Sakura:** A tah... mas acho que isso não tem nada haver ...

**Tenten:** Claro que tem você usaria uma lingerie velha ou uma nova?

**Sakura:** Bem... uma nova eu acho ... mas isso importa, bem você vai tira-la não vai?

**Tenten:** Mas eles vão ver do mesmo jeito ...

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan **...- babando.**

**Kiba:** Agora a gente sabe de quem é ...- **olhando pra peça de roupa íntima nas mãos de Sai mais vermelho que pimentão.**

**Neji:** Você é um pervertido doente ...

**Kib:** Não é o meu nariz que esta sangrando ....

**Neji:** Cala a boca- **limpando o nariz.**

**Sakura**: SE você jogou-o por ali de vê ter caído em algum lugar perto daquela árvore...

**Tenten:** Você olha ...

**Sakura:** Por quê?

**Tenten:** Se tiver algum bicho ele morde você não eu ...

**Sakura :** Pensei que você fosse mais corajosa ...

**Tenten:** Mas eu sou ... só não quero ser mordida ...

**Sasuke:** Se elas vierem pra cá a gente ta ferrado ...

**Naruto**: Então cala a boca ...

**Neji:** Kiba se livrar disso ...

Kiba joga o sutiã na direção de Sakura e Tenten que o olham desconfiadas.

**Sakura:** Sutiãs não voam ...

**Tenten:** E se tiver algum bicho atrás daquela moita? E se foi ele que fez o sutiã voar ao se movimentar?-**se escondendo atrás de Sakura.**

**Sakura:** A gente bate nele com esse porrete**- mostrando a tenten um tronco que pegara do chão.**

**povo taradão atrás da moita:** Ugh**!- engolindo seco.**

**Hinata**: Sakura! Tenten! Venham por favor eu não estou conseguindo acabar com a briga dessas duas!

**Tenten:** Tah! A gente já vai- **pegando o sutiã do chão puxando Sakura.**

**Neji:** Obrigado Hinata-sama- **respirando aliviado.**

**Kiba:** Salvos pelo gongo...

Os cinco voltaram o mais rápido que puderam ao chalé, ofegantes com suas faces vermelhas e as pupilas dilatadas.

**Shikamaru:** Vocês andaram fumando maconha?

**Naruto:** Não mas quase fomos descobertos ...

**Kiba:** Shikamaru sua namorada é muito gostosa .

**Shikamaru:** Eu sei ... mas ela não é mais minha namorada ...

**Silencio.**

**Sasuke:**Não?

**Naruto:** Que trouxa ...

**Kiba: **Melhor pra mim ...

**Shikamaru:** Fizeram mais alguma coisa além de ficarem olhando os peitos da Ino?

**Kiba:** Olhamos os peitos da Hinata também ...

**Neji:** Você não tem noção do perigo mesmo ...

**Kiba:** No bom sentido meu amigo **...-dando tapinhas nas costas de Neji.**

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan fica tão linda de pijamas ...- **pensando em outra coisa.**

Para resolver o desentendimento no alojamento das garotas Tsunade fora chamada, em poucos instantes o resolvera,tirou as beliches e fez com que todas dormissem no chão.

**Ino:** Sakura não dava pra ter chamado outra pessoa?

**Sakura:**Dava pra fingir que a Karin não existia e não ter brigado?

**Tayuya:** Vocês duas calem a boca, a culpa é de todo mundo ...-**enfiando a cara no travesseiro, tentando conter a raiva.**

**continua...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Genteh antes de tudo deixem reviews ...**

**Como é que eu vou saber o que vocês pensam se gostaram do negocio se vocês não a comentam ?**

**Então mandem review ...**

**boa leitura até qualquer dia ... bjo bye-bye o/**

* * *

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba!-**musica de fundo do ínicio do rei leão.**

O sol mal nasce no acampamento e uma musica estridente é escutada fazendo com que todos despertem, na sala da diretoria Tsunade liga seu microfone conectado ao alto-falante era o momento de anunciar as tarefas do dia.

**Tsunade:** Bom dia campistas! Levantem-se para começarmos logo as atividades do dia.

Kakashi um dos responsáveis juntamente a Tsunade se aproxima da mesma, o rosto inchado com evidentes marcas de insônia nos olhos.

**Kakashi: **Diretora por favor são 6:00 da manhã já fazendo este escândalo ninguém merece.

**Tsunade:** A ressaca é sua o problema é teu, eu tenho que coordenar essa porcaria não vou perder meu tempo e dinheiro com seus probleminhas com bebida, vá fazer suas obrigações você não é pago pra ficar de bobeira por ai imprestável ...

**Kakashi:** Não precisava falar assim comigo também, já to indo **...- voltando pra o seu dormitório se preparando para as tarefas do dia.**

**Enquanto isso no dormitório feminino:**

**Karin:** Com que roupa eu vou tomar café? Com essa blusa? Não quero parecer extravagante. Tayuya O que você acha?- **falando para a garota que acabava de sair do banheiro.**

**Tayuya**: Vai de qualquer jeito ...

**Karin:** Eu não posso ir de qualquer jeito e se o Sasuke-kun me ver mal arrumada vai achar o que?!

**Tayuya:** Ai meu saco ... cadê a Kin numa hora dessas...

Hinata tentava acordar Tenten que dormia feito uma pedra.

**Hinata:** Tenten acorde **..- falando suavemente para Tenten.**

**Tenten:** ZZZzzzz

**Hinata:** Por favor vai perder o café ...

**Tanten:** zzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZ...

Ino se aproxima já estava irritada com Tenten, todas perderiam o café se ela ficasse ali deitada, com toda delicadeza de um elefante Ino sacode Tenten.

**Tenten**: Não fui eu!- **acordando.**

**Ino:** ¬¬, vai logo trocar de roupa pra tomarmos café ...

**Hinata:**u.u -**suspirando, seria um longo dia.**

**Sakura:** Ino já pode usar o banheiro **...- saindo do banheiro.**

Ino entra correndo no banheiro, Hinata apenas observa, após alguns minutos todas saem do alojamento se dirigindo a outro onde tomariam o café, mesas bem postas para seis pessoas, o cheiro de wafles era delicioso.

(**n/a:** Autora com fome da nisso ...)

**Karin: **Amei!- **correndo feito boba pra pegar uma mesa.**

**Tayuya:** Kin que bom ver você**!- correndo para abraçar a amiga.**

Kin , Tayuya e Karin sentaram numa mesa separada a de Hinata, Ino , Tenten e Sakura.

**Tenten:** Finalmente sós ...

Naruto entra fazendo um estardalhaço ao chamar Sakura, seguindo em direção a mesa da mesma.

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan!-**com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.**

**Tenten:** Retiro o que eu disse ...

Naruto senta-se ao lado de Sakura e Hinata, o rosto da ultima fica vermelho como pimentão e a respiração pesada, não demora muito e Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Sai,Sasuke, Kiba , Neji,Gaara e Shino chegam e tomam seus assentos.

Rock Lee sentara-se junto a Hinata, Ino , Tenten , Sakura e Naruto, enquanto Gaara, Kiba, Shino e Neji sentaram-se junto a Kin , Tayuya e Karin, Shikamaru,Sai e Sasuke sentaram-se junto a outros garotos que discutiam sobre futebol .

**Karin:** Por que o Sasuke-kun não sentou-se aqui?

**Tayuya:** Por que ele tem senso**?-ironicamente.**

**Kin:** Bonitinho da pra me passar os guardanapos?

**Neji:** Toma**- entregando os guardanapos pra garota de longos cabelos negros a sua frente.**

**Tayuya:** Não da pra comer isso to engordando só de olhar ...- **colocando o prato de lado.**

**Shino: **Se não quiser pode me dar.

**Tayuya:** Pode ficar- **passando o prato para Shino.**

**Shino:** Obrigado ...

**Karin:** Eu também não vou comer isso, nem você Kin ...- **olhando quando Kin colocava a terceira colherada na boca.**

**Kin:** Porque não**?- meio tristonha.**

**Karin:** Vai engordar horrores! Joga isso fora ...

**Kin**: Mas ...

**Karin:** Joga agora ..-**empurrando o prato de Kin. Gaara pega o prato de Karin e Kin e começa a devorar o conteúdo.**

**Tayuya:** Parece um ogro comendo- **cochichando aos ouvidos de Karin.**

**Karin:** Concordo ...-** com cara de nojo.**

**Kiba:** Você vão comer o que? Só por curiosidade ...

**Kin:** Maçãs ... u.u

**kiba:** Claro ...-"_qualquer dia vão morrer de fome"._

Em outro ponto .

**Ino:** irrr, ele é horrível comendo ... por isso nunca fomos a um restaurante ... eu e o Shika-kun poderíamos ir a qualquer lugar **...- sonhando acordada.**

**Naruto:** Mas vocês não terminaram?

**Ino:** ...- **indo chorar num cantinho escuro.**

**Sakura:** Valeu Naruto ...

**Tenten**: Mas o que aquela ensebada ta olhando tanto no meu lindo?!

**Hinata:** Calma Tenten ...

**Tenten:** Calma nada ela que me espere ...

**Rock Lee:** De quem você está falando Tenten?

**Tenten:** Ninguém esquece Lee ^^

**Rock Lee:** ?

A voz da diretora anunciara o fim do café, todos se reuniriam perto de uma grande piscina olímpica.

**Tsunade:** Bem vindos campista ao vigésimo campeonato anual, Girls versus Boys.

**Todos os presentes:** O quê?!

**Tsunade**: Vocês não sabiam?

**Todos:** Não!o/

**Tsunade:** Vocês adolescentes são bem tapados**- dando um suspiro**- o nosso acampamento é famoso pelo campeonato boys X Girls que ocorre todo ano.

**Sakura:** Diretora você quer dizer quer dizer que todas as garotas e garotos presentes terão que competir?

**Tsunade:** Isso mesmo rosinha ^^.

**Kiba:** Ta mais que tipo de competição será?

**Tsunade**: Primeira natação qualquer modalidade, todos podem ir se trocar!

**Sasuke:** Somos obrigados a fazer isso?

**Tsunade:** Claro já que isso vai pro se currículo escolar.

Meia hora depois as garotas terminaram de se trocar.

**Ino:** Karin isso não é concurso de miss sua exibicionista!

**Karin:** Você esta com inveja por que seu bikini é feio- **passando por Ino jogando os cabelos.**

**Ino:** Agora eu te mato!- **sendo segurada por Sakura.**

**Sakura:** Isso não vai adiantar deixa ela ...

Ino se vira para Sakura com uma expressão um pouco ... estranha ...

**Ino: **Que mormota é essa de novo Sakura?**-apontando para maiô escolar de Sakura juntamente a um short florido .**

**Sakura:** O que que tem Ino-porca? Nós vamos nadar não ir na praia tomar um bronze ...

**Tenten:** Espero que não me escolham pra competir ...

**Ino:** Mas isso é contagioso ... até você Tenten?!- **olhando tenten trajando um maiô olímpico.**

**Tenten:** Purf! Como se eu ligasse ...- **dando de ombros.**

**Ino**: Desisto de você suas barangas ...**- saindo de perto de Tenten, Sakura e Hinata**

**Hinata:** Qual é profundidade disso?**-olhando para piscina totalmente fora de assunto.**

**No lado masculino:**

**Kiba:** Mas a Karin é muito gostosa**!- babando ao ver Karin arrumar as cordinhas do bikini que usava.**

**Naruto:** Ela é uma exibicionista ...

**Kiba:** E você muito gay por dizer isso ...

**Sasuke:** Sai de perto de mim Naruto ...

**Naruto:** Vai te fu*** Sasuke o único viado aqui é tu bicha loka!

**Sasuke:** Viado teu c*! Que mais falta acontecer nessa mer** ...

**Sai:** O bikini de alguém cair acidentalmente?

**Kiba:** Isso seria algo muito bom! Espero que seja o da Hin... digo Ino**...-sorrindo com vários gotas para Neji que o olhara de forma mortal.**

Ino também usava um bikini, mas não tão extravagante quanto o de Karin. Hinata, Tenten e Sakura usavam maiôs, Tayuya usava bikini como a maioria das garotas.

Tasunade aparecera finalmente usando uma roupa de Salva vidas (um conjunto de camiseta e shorts vermelhos com listras brancas ao lado).

**Tsunade:** Todas as garotas com maiô se apresentem ...

Cerca de seis garotas se põe ao lado de Tsunade.

**Tsunade:** Vocês irão competir ...

**Todas as garotas:** O quê?!

**Karin:** Pelo visto vamos perder ...

**Tsunade:** Os garotos podem escolher seis garotos entre si, ida e volta o primeiro a tocar a borda da piscina vence!

Na Raia masculina competiriam, dois garotos de cabelos castanhos, Kiba, Rock Lee e outros dois garotos de cabelos curtos eriçados, na raia feminina Sakura, Hinata, Tenten e mais três garotas de cabelos pretos aparentemente gêmeas.

**Tsunade:** Todos em suas marcas-** olha todos se posicionando **- já!

Tenten, Sakura e Hinata pulam na água e não passam disso, as outras três garotas não se igualam a velocidade de Rock Lee e perdem ficando em ultimo lugar.

**Karin:** Parabéns eu sabia que perderiam ...

**Sakura:** Karin o que é isso no seu cabelo**!- apontando com os olhos arregalados.**

**Karin:** O quê?

**Sakura:** Isso **...- torcendo os próprios cabelos em cima aos de Karin.**

**Karin:** Meu cabelo! Qual o seu problema?!- **correndo pra secar o cabelo numa toalha.**

**Tenten:** Eu odeio piscinas **...- torcendo as tranças.**

**PLACAR:**

**BOYS: 1 X GIRLS: 0**

Após a derrota vergonhosa uma competição de conhecimentos gerais, por mais incrível que pareça o placar empata.

**Shikamaru:** Que espécie de perguntas eram aquelas?! Como é que eu vou saber o nome dos filhos da Madonna?! Ou o primeiro álbum da Beyoncé junto as Destyne não sei o quê?!

**Naruto:** Sasuke você podia ter respondido essa, faz bem seu estilo ..

**Sauke:** Meu estilo é a ...

**Karin:** Sasuke-kun**!- correndo atrás de Sasuke que foge em alta velocidade.**

**PLACAR:**

**BOYS: 1 X GIRLS: 1**

Pausa para o almoço.

**Sakura:** Almoço ao ar livre ... isso é tão ...

**Ino:** Chato ¬¬-**completando a frase para Sakura.**

**Tenten:** O que foi loirinha?

**Ino:** O Shikamaru nem olhou na minha cara esse corno ...

**Sakura:** Eu vou ter que começar a investir ...-**olhando furtivamente para um garoto branco como uma folha de papel, saindo de perto das outras garotas.**

**Tenten:** Pra onde ela vai?

**Ino:** Sei lá, cada dia esta sendo mais acometida pela doença ...

**Hinata:** Que doença?

**Ino:** Doença mental ela esta enlouq ... agora a Tenten some também ...

**Hinata:** Nem vi o.o

Karin passa ao fundo confusa parecia perdida ...

**Karin:** Sasuke-kun meu amor cadê você?!**-passando por uma árvore.**

Karin vê Sakura aproximar de si, ambas se entreolham ,empinam o nariz e desviam uma da outra.

**Sakura:** Essa garota se acha ... opa!-** se escondendo atrás da mesma árvore.**

Naruto e Sai passavam conversavam sobre algo que Sakura não conseguia entender.

**Naruto:** Ramén, blah,blah,blah ...

**Sai:** Você só come isso?¬¬

**Sakura:** O Naruto nunca me disse que conversava com ele ...

-_Ele quem__**?- **_**voz que vinha dos céus.**

**(n/a: Deus?!)**

**Sakura:** O Sai-kun, eu não sabia **– ainda viajando em pensamentos.**

-_"Vixi essa daí ta viajando" ... Sai o artista?_

**Sakura:** Além de arte o que mais ele gosta? Qual tipo de comida? Cor preferida ? Eu acho que é preto **...- viagem total.**

-"_XD o cérebro dessa daí saiu e nunca mais voltou ..."_

Ao mesmo tempo não muito longe dali Tenten fazia novas descobertas.

**Tenten:** "_ Parece que ver aquela coleção de DVDs do James Bond com meu pai valeu apena"_**- pensando consigo mesma em cima do refeitório.**

Tenten observava Neji almoçar e conversar com alguns garotos no que parecia ser uma mesa de Pic-nic.

**Tenten:** Ele é bem saudável, tomar nota disso, meu Deus como ele pode ser tão gato até comendo?! Me explica senhor?! O que aquela sebosa ta fazendo**?!- vendo Kin se aproximar de onde Neji estava.**

**Neji:** A Karin? Como é que eu vou saber?

**Kin:** Pensei que você pudesse ter a visto já que ela estava correndo atrás do Uchiha que andava ao seu lado bonitinho**...-dando um leve suspiro.**

**Neji:** Foi mal mas eu não o vi ...

**Kin:** Tudo bem ... garota estupida **...-reclamando antes de dar a costas a Neji e ir procurar Karin.**

De volta a Tenten.

**Tenten:** Isso mesmo vai embora horrorosa ... Para de olhar pra bunda dela Neji**!- quase caindo do telhado do refeitório.**

O reflexo da luz nas lentes do binóculo de Tenten reflete na mesa de Neji que se vira pra olhar de onde veio tal luz, Tenten tenta se esconder mas acaba escorregando e caindo do telhado em algo fofo.

**Tenten:** Morri**?- perguntando a si mesma após a queda.**

-_não mais dá pra sair de cima de mim Tenten ..._

**Tenten:** Foi mal Lee XD ...

Naruto e Sai se dirigiam até a mesa onde Ino e Hinata estavam sentadas.

**Sakura:** Ele ta indo até a minha mesa, vou voltar ...**- ainda falando sozinha.**

-_**...-pulando de cima da árvore assustando Sakura.**_

**Sakura:** Cristo! Assusta a mãe Uchiha**!-saindo pisando forte seguida pela pessoa que pulou da árvore.**

**Sakura:** "_Sera que ele me escutou?! Meu Deus tomara que não ..." _**-**por que você esta me seguindo**?-com uma veia saltando da testa.**

**Sasuke:** Por conveniência estando do seu lado Karin não enche o saco ...

Sakura não diz nada segue até a mesa onde estão Hinata, Ino, Naruto e o seu alvo Sai.

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan!- **segurando Sakura pelos ombros empurrando Sasuke**- sai de perto Teme ¬¬

**Sasuke**: u.u

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan você conhece o Sai**?- mostrando o garoto sentado ao lado de Ino.**

**Sakura:** Eu ... já o vi sim –"_ Idiota! É a melhor frase que pode formular e o que esse desgramado do Uchiha ta me olhando com essa cara de deboche?!Sera que nem assim ele fica feio? Madito!"_

**Sai:** Você é a garota do refeitório reconheci pelo cabelo ...-**sorriso felino.**

**Sakura:** É... sou eu ..."_ T.T Por que?! Ino pra de rir sua loira burra!"-_**quase desmaiando.**

Ino continha risada daquele momento, Hinata estava quase desmaiando, Sakura parecia um pimentão em chamas, somente rindo daquilo para não relembrar sua desgraça.

**Naruto:** Teme o que você está fazendo aqui? Vai caçar outro canto **...- expulsando Sasuke.**

**Sasuke:** E o que você esta fazendo aqui Dobe?

**Naruto:** Oras a Sakura-chan é minha amiga**- puxando Sakura para o seu lado.**

**Sasuke:** Oras Sakura também é minha amiga **– puxando Sakura par o seu lado.**

**Sakura:** Opa c...

**Sasuke:** Eu te falo tudo que você quiser saber sobre esse Mané ai **..- falando aos ouvidos de Sakura.**

**Sakura: **O.o!**- cogitando a idéia olhando para Sai que sorriu para si, Sakura sentiu o rosto em chamas.**

Hinata não suporta, o sorriso, o cheiro, a mera presença dele era o suficiente para deixa-la sem sentidos, por fim desmaiara.

**Ino:** Naruto seu idiota**!- socorrendo Hinata, junto a Naruto.**

**Naruto:** O que foi que eu fiz**?- levantando Hinata que tombara no chão.**

**Sakura:** u.u .. licença**- sentando-se a mesa.**

**Sai:** O que aconteceu**? –perguntando para Sakura.**

**Sakura:** Não é nada de mais não se preocupe Sai-san**- um pouco avermelhada-**_**"**__ Hinata se você não se confessar pra ele a situação vai continuar sendo essa_**_..."-_ suspirando assumindo um olhar mais sério.**

**

* * *

**

**CENAS DOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS:**

**Ino: **eu te disse para não me procurar mais Gaara!**-dando a costas para o garoto ruivo encostado a uma árvo**re.

**Gaara:** Ino não faça isso.-** puxando Ino pelos pulsos beijando-a a força.**

...

_-Ele é lindo_-** comenta uma garota ao fundo.**

_- Não que eu goste de caras mais velhos mas esse dai é um pedaço de mal caminho **...-**_** diz uma outra.**

Kakashi passava exibindo seu peitoral nu, as garotas que o viam não desperdiçavam um comentario, o que aumentava seu ego, mas uma em especial lhe chama a atenção, Kakashi corre e a abraça por traz a enlaçando pela cintura, com uma força e uma rapidez incriveis a garota dá um contra golpe Fazendo-o ficar aos seus pés.

**Kakashi:** Justo o que eu espera de uma das amigas da Saku--chan, não é Ten-chan?**-sorrindo casualmente por baixo da mascara.**

**Tenten**: Vai te f*** seu mongol, tarado!**-dando um chute no orgão genital de Kakashi antes de partir enfurecida.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Antes de tudo vamos vazer o mantra _**

**_Todos de pernas cruzadas, mãos juntas , vamos canalisar a força:_**

**_AAAAAAAAAHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMm......_**

**_vamos ser Zen .... juro que eu não tive tempo, mas estão ai dois capitulos ..._**

**_AAAAAAAAhummmmm...._**

**_não xinguem a pobre da autora, não façam issso  
_**

**

* * *

Tenten:** Lee você tem certeza de que está bem**?- o olhar de preocupação de Tenten comoveu Lee.**

**Lee:** Sim eu estou bem "_que bonitinha T.T"_

**Tenten:** Então vou indo tchau /o/- **se vai Tenten de volta á mesa onde encontravam suas amigas.**

"_O que O Sai, o Naruto e o Sasuke estão fazendo ali que estranho_**"- pensa Tenten ao se aproximar da mesa.**

**Tenten:** Cadê a Hinata?-**dando pela falta da amiga de olhos perolados.**

**Ino:** Tá deitada aqui **– apontando para Hinata com a cabeça escorada em seu colo enquanto a abanava.**

_-Atenção campista por favor comparecer ao salão de festa, próximo desafio : CONCURSO DE PIADAS ....!-_**avisa Tsunade a próxima disputa**.

**Todos:** O quê?!

**Nos bastidores do auditório:**

**Tenten:"**_ Vai lá Tenten você pode fazer isso ... o que de melhor eles podem fazer?"- _Eu posso!_- _**fazendo pose de vitória.**

Enfrente as cortinas está Tsunade nossa apresentadora, trajada com uma roupa um tanto quanto peculiar, uma calça rosa-choque, com óculos gigantes em forma de coração, luvas vermelhas com sapatos da mesma cor, brincos grandes em forma de coração na cor branca, uma camiseta sem mangas também na cor branca e suspensórios pretos.

**Tsunade:** Olá campistas!

**Platéia:** ...- **nenhuma reação.**

**Tsunade:** Eu disse olá campistas!

**Palteia**: Olá **...-desanimo total.**

**Tsunade:** Putz, bem vindos a nossa terceira prova de hoje e a última do dia!

**Plateia:** Até que em fim! **– batendo palmas**.

**Tsunade:** Eu já entendi a direta mais amanhã tem mais ..

**Palteia:** **-Vaias-**

**Tsunade:** Calados!

A platéia se cala.

**Tsunade:** Bem vamos começar competindo pelo lado masculino Uzumaki Naruto!

Barulho de palmas e vaias na platéia.

**Naruto:** E ai gente vamos começar Batman pegou seu bat-sapato social e seu bat-blazer,aonde ele foi?

**Platéia:** ...

-A um Bat-zado!Hhahahahahaha!

**Platéia:**dããm...

**Naruto**: Tá gente uma outra Para que serve óculos verde ?

Para** verde** perto!

**Platéia:** ¬¬

**Naruto :** tem mais Para que serve óculos vermelho ?

Para **ver-melho-r**!

**Platéia:** -_____________-

**Naruto:** Não espera ,Para que serve óculos marrom ?-**naruto sendo puxado pra fora do **

**palco**-Para ver **marromenos.**-**agora sendo arrastado pelo chão**- Não serei silenciado!

Tsunade volta ao palco com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

**Tsunade**: Bem é isso ai palmas para o Naruto**!-batendo palmas sozinha.**

-_Isso foi um lixo!-_**grita alguém da platéia.**

**Tsunade**: Tanto faz próximo competidor!

**Garota:** Como se fala top-less em chinês?

**Palteia**: ...

**Garota**:Xem-chu-tian!

_-Sai daí!-_**diz outra pessoa da platéia.**

A garota sai correndo morrendo de vergonha.

Próximo competidor:

**Garoto:** O garoto apanhou da vizinha, e a mãe furiosa foi tomar satisfação: Por que a senhora bateu no meu filho?A vizinha foi lá e disse: Ele foi mal-educado, e me chamou de gorda!

A mãe retrucou: E a senhora acha que vai emagrecer batendo nele?

**Palteia: -risada geral-**

**Próximo:**

**Garota:** A mulher comenta com o marido:

* Querido, hoje o relógio caiu da parede da sala e por pouco não bateu na cabeça da mamãe...

*e o marido: Maldito relógio. Sempre atrasado...

**Plateia: -Risada média-**

Outro competidor:

-O que é uma kombi com 6 advogados dentro, caindo num precipício?  
Um desperdício, pois numa kombi cabem mais advogados!

**Paletia:-risada fraca-**

**Tsunade:** Tudo bem próximo é uma tal de Kiba que não escreveu o sobrenome dele aqui.

-_é Inuzuka_**- fala alguém nos bastidores.**

**Tsunade:**É isso Ynuzuka Kiba**- batendo palmas sozinha novamente.**

**Kiba:** Valeu pessoal**!-sorriso colgate**_-_ A loira liga para o celular do namorado: - Amor! Tô com um problema. - O que houve? - Eu comprei um quebra-cabeça, mas é muito difícil... As peças não encaixam... - Meu amor, eu já te ensinei a montar quebra cabeça, né? Primeiro você tem que achar os cantinhos... - Eu sei, lembrei que você disse isso, mas é que eu não consigo encontrar os cantinhos... - Ok... Qual é a figura? Deve estar desenhado na caixa... - **pergunta o namorado.** - É um tigre... - **responde apreensiva**. - Se acalma. Tô indo praí. Ele pega a chave do seu carro e vai para a casa dela. Chegando lá a loira o leva até a cozinha e mostra o quebra-cabeça sobre a mesa. O namorado dá uma olhada, balança a cabeça, chora, esperneia... E após longo e pensativo silencio diz: - Pu*a que o pariu!!! Bota já os 'sucrilhos' de volta na caixa!!!

**Ino da platéia: **Vai ver se eu tô na esquina!

**Seguida de outras garotas da platéia:**É!-** tacando copinhos de plástico enquanto o resto ria.**

_**Tsunade:**_Vaza daqui garoto ... a ultima competidora e chama Tenten alguma coisa!

**Tenten:**Obrigado mas meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten obrigada! Oi pessoas não entendo por que todo mundo diz isso mas vamos lá_!_

Joãozinho estava brincando de esconder, e resolve esconder-se no armário.  
Como estava escurinho, ele acabou pegando no sono, e ficou dormindo dentro do armário, até ser acordado pelo amante de sua mãe, que se escondeu lá, quando o marido dela chegou mais cedo. E resolve puxar um papo...  
- Ta escuro aqui, né?  
- É... -**Responde o homem meio sem graça.**  
- Quer comprar uma bola de futebol?  
- Não obrigado...  
- Tem certeza? **-Diz o Joãozinho aumentando o tom da voz.**  
- OK, por quanto?  
- 100 Reais!  
- O quê??? Quer dizer, eu pago, afinal não estou em condições de reclamar...  
Daí a pouco o garoto pergunta?  
- Ta escuro aqui né? Disse o Joãozinho...  
- Ta, mas vê se fica quietinho ta bom?- **Responde o homem...**  
- Quer comprar uma camisa do Flamengo? **Diz o Joãozinho.**  
- ...Quanto?  
- 200 Reais!  
- PQP tudo isso? Ta bom, toma o dinheiro...  
No fim de semana, o pai do garoto convida ele para jogar uma pelada, e o garoto:  
- pai não vai dar, eu vendi minha bola e minha camisa...  
- Vendeu? Por quanto?  
- 300 Reais.  
- 300??? Mas que sacanagem! Vá já se confessar com o padre! Isso foi uma extorsão!!!  
Chegando na igreja, Joãozinho entra no confessionário e quando o padre chega:  
- Oi seu padre... ta escuro aqui, né?  
- Ah, não vem com essa história não, que hoje não vou comprar merda nenhuma!

**Platéia**: \o**/-risada geral**

**Tsunade** :Parece que temos um empate mas como eu é que decido essa P**** a de trancinhas **ganhou!**

**Tenten:**Ganhei! Eu sou demais!_- _**pulando de alegria.**

_-isso não vale ! Isso é injusto você a esta beneficiando por que é mulher_**!- grita um garoto da platéia.**

_-você é que não sabe perder ô vacilão_**!-retruca uma garota.**

Uma confusão se arma no auditório fim da competição começo de uma guerra agora as garotas levariam a disputa a sério.

**No alojamento feminino**_**:**_

**Sakura:** Tenten aquilo foi demais!-**abraçando a amiga**.

**Teten:** Nunca duvide dos meus dons piadisticos ;D

**Karin**: Tinha que ganhar mesmo é uma palhaça ...-**entrando no recinto**.

**In**o: Não liga pra essa invejosa é porque o Uchiha mandou ela catar coquinho hoje ...-**olhando de esquina para Karin.**

**Karin:** Eu não fui a única a catar coquinho aqui ...

**Ino**: O que você esta sugerindo tocha humana !

**Karin:** Imaginei que não entenderia loira desse jeito, mas é do Shikamaru mesmo ele nem olhou nesses dias mesmo você tentando chamar a atenção dele com seu bikini feio!

**Tayuya:** De novo eu tô indo ...-**se dirigindo ao chalé de Kin.**

Hinata,Sakura e Tenten não estavam mais lá e por alguma razão vestiram roupas pretas desaparecendo em seguida, deixando Karin e Ino a sós brigando no dormitório.

**Hinata:** Ainda dá tempo da gente voltar- **engatinhando pelo chão.**

**Tenten:** Não Hina-chan (?) não podemos, agora é que as mulheres provam que são mulheres -**engatinhando ao lado de Hinata.**

**Sakura:** Veja isso como pesquisa de campo ...

**-barulho de passos-**

**Tenten**: SE escondam.

-_Eu gostei da piada da vizinha- _**comenta um garoto que passava.**

_- Cara sô mais na da loira mas ele deu mole a Tsunade é loira ..._

Os dois garotos passam por Tenten,Hinata e Sakura e não as notam , por pura má sorte as três se separam já estava escuro e ambas trajavam roupas pretas.

**Tenten**: De que foi essa idéia de usar roupas pretas ? É foi minha, isso esquenta pra caramba... maldito James Bond...-**engatinhando até chegar a um dormitório.**

O dormitório estava vazio não havia ninguém por perto, para não desperdiçar tal chance Tenten entra, vasculha o local não sabia bem o que procurava, talvez qualquer coisa que a ajudasse a se acercar mais **dele.**

**Tenten:** Mas o que eu estou fazendo? Isso é tão estúpido ...

Algumas lágrimas se formavam no rosto de Tenten, o barulho da maçaneta se movimentando a desprende de seus pesadelo, se escondera dentro de um guarda-roupa convenientemente instalado .

Pela fresta da porta vê que é Hinata, sentia-se aliviada, por não ser a única a ater essa idéia e por não ser flagrada por nenhum dos residentes.

-Hina-chan ..- **chama Tenten.**

Hinata vira-se assustada para garota que saia do armário.

**Hinata:** Tenten que susto ...-**suspirando .**

**Tenten:** Então veio aqui ver não é?-**com uma sobrancelha arqueada.**

**Hinata:** É ...é... que .. eu ...

Tenten coloca a mão na boca de Hinata parecia que alguém estava vindo, ambas se escondem no armário.

**Rock Lee:**Não vejo a hora de poder tomar um banho **...-indo até o banheiro**

**Shino:**Isso seria muito bom ...-**sentado na cama .**

_-Hinata sua coxa ta encostando na minha bunda ..._

_- Desculpe , mas é que você ta esmagando esmagando o meu..._

_-arreda um pouco ..._

_-tá ..._

Shino se aproxima da porta do armário, estaria louco ou ouvira murmúrios vindos do armário?

**Shino**_: Quem está aí?_

_-miau?_

_-...-_**dando um tapa em sua própria testa.**

**Shino**_: _Saiam logo daí ou **...-sendo puxado para dentro do armário**_._

Noarmário encontravam-se duas garotas, reconhecia as duas uma era a ganhadora daquele estúpido concurso de piadas e a outra prima e Neji um cara com quem andava as vezes.

**Shino:** O que vocês estão fazendo aqui**?-prensado entre as duas.**

**Tenten:** Fica quieto se este é o seu dormitório também é o dormitório do Gaara ,então fica quieto até o Lee sair ...

**Shino:** Por que vocês não aproveitam que ele está no banho?

**Hinata:** Ele já saiu ...-**olhando pra greta da porta.**

**Tenten:** _"Que visão horrível ainda bem que não dá pra ver daqui"_

**Hinata:** _O////O!_

**Shino**_: "Eu tenho que resistir, vá a um bom lugar"-_ **hoje vemos o ciclo da mosca da banana ...**

Rock Lee troca de roupa em menos de dez minutos, apaga a luz e fecha a porta do dormitório, os três saem apressados do armário ofegantes.

**Tenten**: É muito difícil respirar naquele lugar ...

**Hinata:** ...-**respirando mais fundo que podia.**

**Shino: **...**-com um leve tic nervoso.**

Antes das garotas poderem voltar correndo para o seu dormitório ouvem o barulho estridente de passos na direção do dormitório ,de volta ao armário que mal cabia os três, pareciam sardinhas em meio as roupas dos habitantes daquele chalé.

**Tenten: **_"ele até que é fortão"-_** passando a mão pelo peito de Shino.**

_**Shino**__; " Agora vou ser estuprado ?!"_

**Hinata: **_"Socorro Tem um bicho subindo na minha perna !"_ugh ...

* * *

**Agora o que Shino vai fazer? momento love Hina pra vocês...**


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata se preparava para gritar mas Shino a interrompera tampando sua boca e passando a mão por sua perna afim de tirar o tal inseto ...Hinata estava envergonhada a posição dos três era constrangedora, Tenten estava ao lado direito de Shino com uma das pernas encima as dele, com a mão em seu peito, Hinata tinhas mãos em seu peito com seu busto prensado ao braço do garoto, o suor escorria pelo rosto dos três, o armário apertado mal ventilado, a pessoa que entrara no quarto demorara cerca de 20 minutos para finalmente se retirou do local, os três seres saíram do armário, Tenten e hinata estavam suadas com os cabelos pregados pela cara, o suor era tanto que até suas roupas pregaram ao corpo, as duas esparramaram-se pelo chão estavam exaustas, Shino parecia transtornado aquilo era algo que só se vera naquelas revistas que a irmã de Kiba comprava.

**Shino**: Isso nunca ... aconteceu .. agora fora daqui ...

As duas garotas como um jato saíram do local, enquanto a Shino ... fora tomar um banho gelado ...

Sakura engatinhava pela terra do acampamento, se perdera das amigas, viu uma janela de um dos chalés aberta fora checar.

**Sakura: **Sai-kun ..-**indo até a janela , não havia ninguém, pulou para dentro do chalé- **Esse lugar fede a perfume masculino de má qualidade**- vasculhando pelas gavetas encontrou algumas coisa interessantes, gel de barbear, perfume, revista pornô, mangá, um lindo caderninho de desenhos com o nome de Sai ...**

**Sakura: **Sai-kun fez isso? Que lindo**- com os olhos brilhando.**

Interrompida,Sakura se esconde debaixo de uma das beliches**.**

**Sakura: "**_Aí uma cueca que nojo!"-_**empurrando a cueca pro lado.**

**-**_Precisa ter contado uma piada de loira?!_**-pessoa entrando no quarto.**

**-**_Era a única que me veio a mente!_

**-**_Naruto suas piadas foram podres ..._

**-**_Cala a boca teme , queria te ver contando piada não sabe nem ri !_

**Sakura: **_"T.T cadê o Sai-kun ..."_

**-**_Aquela garota até que foi engraçada ..._

**Kiba: **Não fica dando moral pro inimigo não Neji!

**Neji: **Mas a piada foi boa ...

**Sasuke**:Kiba vai logo tomar o seu banho ...

**Naruto: **Quero ver o que vai ter amanhã, concurso de cosplay?

**Sasuke: **Vira essa boca pra lá senão atrai ...

**Sakura debaixo da beliche: **_" Eu gosto de cosplay ..."_

**Naruto**_**:**_Eu queria ver a Sakura-chan num cosplay de Sailor ...

**Sakura debaixo da beliche:"**_Nunca!"_

**Naruto: Shikamaru o Gaara virou corno manso agora, ele te viu e não fez nada ...**

**Neji: De todas as garotas você tinha que caçar logo a irmã e a ex do Gaara?**

**Naruto: Cara qual o seu segredo com as mulheres?**

**Shikamaru: Não ser idiota como você ...-rindo com os outros menos Naruto.**

**Naruto: vai toma no c* Shikamaru ...**

**Shikamaru: Deixo isso pro Sasuke ...**

**Sasuke: Deixa pro seu pai também ...**

**Sakura debaixo da beliche:**_"O nível só ta subindo aqui ...¬¬"_

**Neji: **Chega de discussão de bichinha alguém ai tem algo que presta pra falar?

**Kiba saia do banheiro enrolado numa toalha.**

**Kiba: Q**ueria banheiros individuais, dá pra vocês vazarem daqui pra eu trocar de roupa?

**Os ocupantes do chalé menos Kiba saíram.**

Cerca de 5 minutos depois Kiba os chama pra entrarem novamente.

**Sasuke:** Quem vai ser o próximo a tomar banho?

**Neji:** Eu vou ...

**Naruto:** Isso de ficar seis machos num lugar só é furada ...

**Sasuke**: É a primeira vez que concordo com você, todo mundo fica do lado de fora ai quem for tomar banho toma troca de roupa chama o próximo falou ?

**Shikamaru:** Tanto faz ...

Decidido, todos menos o abençoado que iria tomar banho ficariam do lado de fora, ao abrirem a porta deram de cara com uma garota loira de olhos azuis, Ino.

**Shikamaru:** O que você quer?-com o semblante sério.

Ino: Precisamos conversar ...-olhando pra os outros que a observavam- a sós ...

Shikamaru e Ino se afastam do grupo de garotos, conversavam não muito longe de seu ponto inicial.

Dentro do chalé Sakura se encontrava encurralada debaixo da beliche não poderia sair senão daria de cara com vários dos garotos na porta, estava perdida ,estupida idéia de entrar naquele lugar!

**Neji: **Bando de caras porcos, não sabem guardar nada ...-chutando uma meia suja para debaixo da cama onde estava Sakura.

Sakura: "_ Nojo,nojo, nojo, nojo, nojo, nojo ..."_

**No lado de fora:**

**Naruto: **Cara eu tô com fome ...-**passando a mão pela barriga.**

**Kiba: **Você acabou de comer uma tigela de ramén ...

**Naruto: **Mas isso foi a uma hora atrás deu fome de novo ...

**Sasuke: **Só sabe comer!Será que a bicha do Neji não sai mais do banheiro?

**Kiba**: P**** me*** é pior que mulher aquele cara ...

Enquanto isso:

**Ino:** Me escuta não esta havendo mais nada entre nós você tem que acreditar em mim!-**fazendo com que Shikamaru a fita-se nos olhos**- por favor ...

**Shikamaru:** É sua ultima chance Ino, droga pareço um idiota falando isso ...

**Ino:** Shika!-**abraçando Sikamaru beijando-o em seguida.**

De volta aos garotos que conversavam.

**Kiba:** Deve sair meu da pika dele ...-apontando pra Shikamaru e Ino que se beijavam.

Sai finalmente reaparecera e se aproximava do grupo.

**Sai:** O que esta acontecendo ?

**Sasuke:** Nada de mais só o baitola do Neji que não sai do banheiro Shikamaru que ta dando uns pega na Ino ...

**Sai:** u.u ...

**Naruto:** Alguém ta afim de ir no espiar os chalés femininos ...

**Kiba:** Isso é desespero total de quatro homens que não conseguem mulher ...

**Sasuke:** Falem por vocês ...

**Kiba:** Esqueci que você gosta da outra fruta ...

**Sasuke:** Você tem sorte de ser meu amigo senão eu quebrava se p** no meio ...

Neji finalmente saira do chalé chamando o próximo .

**Sasuke:** Eu vou ...-**entrando no chalé abanando o vapor do chuveiro**- putz nem seca a p**** do banheiro depois de usar- **despindo deixando as roupas pelo chão entrando no chuveiro.**

**Sakura:** " Samba-canção vermelha? Que baranga ..."

E assim se seguiu, um após o outro, conversaram por cerca de três horas até finalmente dormirem, Ino já se encontrava a muito em seu chalé junto a Tenten e Hinata que dormiam, seguidas por Karin e Tayuya, Sakura não estava presente.

Pela manhã junto aos primeiros raios de Sol alguém batera a entrara em um dos chalés femininos.

**Karin: **Apaga a luz!-** sendo acordada pelos raios de luz solar que incidiam em seu rosto.**

Sakura fechara a porta e se dirigira ao banheiro.

Deixara a aguá do chuveiro escorrer por todo seu corpo que estava dolorido, com um grito estrondoso depertara suas amigas...

* * *

**_O que vai rolar agora?_**

**_Eu não sei, muita coisa ...._**


	10. Chapter 10

O que toda garota sonha? Com seu príncipe encantado? O que acontece quando o príncipe se transforma em um ogro? E se isso ocorre pela segunda vez? Ter seu coração partido pela segunda vez.

Ino: Gente vocês estão muito estranhas ...- falando com as amigas enquanto se dirigiam ao refeitório .

Tenten: ...- distraída.

Hinata: ...- vermelha.

Sakura: ...-cara de quem chupou limão.

Ino: :D,Sakura o que grito foi aquele?

Sakura: ¬¬...-olhar mortal.

Ino: Credo não mais aqui quem falou... mas eu tenho que contar pra vocês !-batendo palmas e dando um pulinho na frente das amigas afim que parassem.

TEnten,Sakura e Hinata: hã?-desanimo total.

Ino: Voltei com o Shika! Isso não é maravilhoso?

Sakura: Meu coração se encheu de felicidade ... ¬¬

Tenten: Me conta uma novidade Ino, você vai terminar com ele de novo ...

Ino: Nossa vocês tão muito pra baixo saí pra lá.- correndo na direção de Shikamaru que passava por elas.

Hinata: Sakura onde você esteve que não apareceu á noite?

Sakura: Não quero fala sobre isso ... E vocês?

Hinata e Tenten: Não queremos falar sobre isso- muito vermelhas.

Na cantina novamente sentaram-se Naruto, Rock-lee, Hinata, Ino e Sakura para tomar o café.

Naruto: Vocês estão muito estranhas hoje. Estão passando mal?

As três mantinham-se caladas Tenten como quem não conseguia conter a risada, Hinata parecendo que ia explodir de tão vermelha que estava e Sakura com a cara de um maracujá azedo.

Após o café-da-manhã 

Pessoa em meio ao público: E isso lá é esporte?

Um murmúrio em concordância começou a se formar.

Tsunade: Isso sou eu quem decide-berrando no megafone."_eu deveria ter feito medicina..."_-As regras são as seguinte e eu tenho certeza que todos vocês sabem então eu não vou precisar repetir.

Ditas as regras para a próxima competição o que parecia ser um campo de treinamento estava montado no camping.

Tenten: Entrei no exercito e não fiquei sabendo . Mas o que é que é isso?

Tsunade: Bom dia campistas!

Garoto no meio da multidão: A mesma frase sempre pelo amor de Deus!

Tsunade: Garoto se eu te pego. Mas é isso aí seus adolescentes inúteis chamamos isso aqui de cara-a-cara, garotas e garoto no mano-a-mano.

Kakashi: Não creio que seja um "mano a mano" Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: Você realmente quer ser demitido não é Kakashi?

Kakashi: Não ...

Tsunade: Certo campistas escolham o lado que vocês querem ficar- voltando a dizer no megafone.

Garotas escolherem o lado esquerdo do campo e garotos o direito,Sakura mirou sua arma de tinta e deu um tiro certeiro nas partes intimas de Kiba.

Todos:O.o

Kiba: O que foi que eu fiz..._ voz estrangulada se encolhendo no chão.

Tsunade: Eu não disse que era para começar ainda!_ gritando ao megafone_ quando eu disser já podem começar.

Garotas e garotos correram para se esconderem entre as árvores e desapareceram.

Tsunade: O que foi que eu disse? Ah!_ jogando o megafone no chão_ espero que tenha sobrado Rum Kakashi.

Kakashi a seguiu até seu chalé.

6.3 minutos depois.

Garoto correndo em meio a uma multidão de garotos: Ela enlouqueceu!

Garotos corriam e se escondiam no lago, em arbustos cheios de urtiga em qualquer lugar onde aquele monstro assassino não estivesse. Um pobre garoto moreno se escondia atrás de uma árvore tremulo e amedrontado, suava frio uma grossa camada de suor., ele vira-se e dá de cara com o demônio.

Garoto: Aaaaah!_ grito de mulherzinha seguido de disparo.

Perto dali.

Tenten: Hei! Espera ai! Não Shino seu nome? _ andando atrás do garoto de capuz.

Shino: Me deixe em paz garota.

Tenten: Eu só quero conversar com você,me explicar por que entrei no seu chalé,vire-se.

Shino se virou mostrando a mancha de tinta rosa em sua testa.

Tenten: Desculpa por isso._ apontando para mancha e o galo que se formava.

Shino:...-grunhido.

"_Nossa que estresse..."_

Pelas redondezas Hinata andava mal podendo carregar seu rifle de Naruto se escondendo atrás de uma cabana.

"_Naruto-kun"_

Correndo até Naruto Hinata tropeça num galho e deixa seu rifle cair o tiro acerta em cheio o rosto de Naruto que cai no chão.

Naruto:Ai! Fui abatido!Médico!_ se contorcendo no chão.

Hinata: Naruto-kun me desculpe!

Hinata pega seu rifle que caira no chão,mas por algum motivo começa a disparar descontroladamente e a maioria dos tiros atinge o corpo de Naruto.

Naruto: Ai!Ai! Pelo amor de Deus! Não! Ai! P*****! Desliga isso Hinata!_ tentando se levantar do chão.

Hinata: Eu não sei como!

Naruto se aproxima de Hinata ainda recebendo os tiros até que eles cessam. Perto de Hinata verifica o rifle.

Naruto: Deve ter acabado a tinta._ Naruto pegou a arma nas mãos e um último tiro atingiu a caixa de força aberto do lado de fora da cabana.

Ambos ficaram a observar um rastro amarelo faiscante passar pela fiação e incendiar uma arvore após outra até onde a fiação passava uma cabana após outra se incendiar.

Naruto: Vamos dar um fora daqui!_ jogando a arma no chão puxando Hinata pelo braço.

No meio do caminho Hinata desmaia e Naruto a carrega no colo.

Naruto: Bela hora pra desmaiar!_correndo.

...

"_Onde você foi para Shikamaru!"_ Ino andava a espreita pelas árvores,parou por um par de segundos até sentir a presença de alguém que parecia estar a seguindo deu alguns passos e se virou, alivia e retomaria sua caminhada,mas aquela presença reaparece e a puxa.

Ino: Gaara!Tá ficando maluco? Quase me mata de susto._ ajeitando seus cabelos.

Gaara: Eu fiquei sabendo que você voltou com o Shikamaru.

Ino: É..._ voz de tola apaixonada.

Gaara: Dava pra disfarçar!_ se recompõem e pigarreia um pouco.

Ino: Se quiser me dar um tiro de tinta me da logo.

Gaara: Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso com você._segurando Ino pela cintura.

Ino:Gaara... Eu sei que você vai encontrar alguém... agora me solta.

Garra contuava a segurar Ino.

"_é tão difícil ser bonita..."_

Ino: Certo garra agora chega ...sério Gaara me solta._ Ino tentava se desvencilhar do abraço de gaara sem sucesso.

Gaara: Um último beijo Ino,será o nosso adeus definitivo.

Ino: você vai me deixar em paz?

Gaara meneou a cabeça em afirmativa.

Ino: Certo...

Gaara puxara seu rosto ao encontro do dele seus lábios se encontraram e o beijo se desenrolou. Ino sentira o puxão pelo seu ombro e as mãso de Gaara a soltarem.

Shikamaru: Desgraçado._ rosnou desferindo um soco no rosto de Gaara.

Ino: Shika-kun!

Gaara caira sentado do no chã passou bruscamente por Ino que o seguiu.

Ino: Shikamaru espera! Eu posso explicar!É verdade eu posso!

Ino o alcançara e o forçou a fitá-la.

Ino: Shika...

Shikamaru: Acabou Ino,acabou._ a segurou pelos ombros e a balançou _Chega disso! Me escutou,chega.

Lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto ao vê-lo se afastando,uma mão pousou em seu ombro.

Gaara: Agora sim este é o meu último adeus._ a puxou pelo queixo para que o mirasse_ Adeus Ino.

O dissera friamente e Ino petrificou, o viu tomar o mesmo caminho que Shikamaru ao sair.

...

Kiba: Por favor!Chega! O que esta acontecendo com você?_ diz Kiba ao ser alvejado por tiros de tinta.

Sai: Acho que ele deve ter comido algum cogumelo alucinógeno da floresta._dizia amarrado a uma árvore ao lado de Neji e Sasuke.

Neji: Parece-me ser isso,não do feitio dela agir como uma louca.

Sasuke: Ambos estão errados acho que ela enlouqueceu de vez ..._ um tiro passa raspando no topo da cabeça de Sasuke_ viram...

Sakura: Calados! Todos você merecem ser punidos,vermes malditos e você._ pressionando a arma no rosto de Kiba.

Kiba: No rosto não, atira no meu saco o quanto quiser,mas no rosto não.

Sakura: Aff...

Sakura mudara a direção do seu olhar,atirou o rifle de lado e puxou uma faca da bota que usava.

Kiba: Não!Não me mate por favor!

Soltando um suspiro Sakura cortara os nós que prendiam o pulso e os pés de Kiba que fizera com o próprio cadarço dele. O mesmo fizera com os outros e os cadarços que roubara de outros que os prendia na árvore.

Sakura: Vamos sair daqui._ dissera ante de correr para longe dali.

Kiba: É melhor irmos!_apontou para a fumaça e chamas que se acercavam.

Tsunade escutava gritos e uma avalanche de passos vindo do lado de fora de sua cabana.

Tsunade: O que esta acontecendo?

Semi-bêbados Tsunade e Kakashi saíram da cabana.

Garota em meio a multidão: Incêndio! Ta tudo pegando fogo!Salve-se quem puder!

Kakashi: Boa idéia._ preparando-se para fugir.

Tsunade: Espere._ agarrara Kakashi pelo colarinho_ Temos que ligar para os bombeiros e fazer a contagem dos campistas seu covarde.

...

Sakura corria o quanto podia e vira Ino sentada no chão.

Sakura: O que você esta fazendo ai! A floresta ta pegando fogo!

Ino:Me deixa Sakura eu quero morrer!_ chorando alto.

Sakura: Para com esse chilique e vamos!_ puxando Ino.

Ino:Não!

Sakura tentava puxá-la,mas Ino insistia em ficar sentada não vendo outra saída a carregara

Não muito longe dali.

Tenten: Qual é me escuta..._Shino tapou-lhe a boca e fez um sinal para que fizesse silêncio.

Shino: Você escutou isso?

Tenten: O que?

Shino: Parecem ser gritos e como se fosse um estouro de bois passando.

Tenten: É verdade, olha aquilo não é fumaça?_ apontando para uma massa cinza que se aproximava.

Shino: Esta vindo para cá é melhor irmos embora.

Se dirigiram para um lado,mas mudara de rota rapidamente correndo.

Tenten: O que esta acontecendo? Alguém tá levando esses jogos muito á sério!

Os dois correm para fugir das chamas e se deparam com uma pequena ladeira Tenten não consegue frear e rola ladeira abaixo.

Shino:Você esta bem?_escorregando ladeira abaixo.

Tenten:Eu acho que sim._tentou se levantar ,porém uma pontada agudo em seu tornozelo a fez sentar-se de novo.

Shino: Deve tê-lo torcido._ soltou um suspiro_ venha.

Ela e pôs em seus braços e a levou em sua caminhada até a saída daqule lugar encontrou com alguns rostos familiares.

Sakura: Por que estão me seguindo?

Sasuke: Não estamos te seguindo,já te passou pela cabeça que estamos indo para mesma direção?

Kiba: Sasuke não a irrite ela é maluca._ amedrontado mantinha-se atrás de Sasuke.

Sakura: Eu escutei você é muito pesada poderia sair das minhas costa e ir andando.

Ino: shi...Shi... Ah!Ah!Ah! _ voltando a chorar e dizer palavras desconexas.

Uma veia se elevou na testa de Sakura.

Sakura: Tenten!O que aconteceu com você?

Shino se aproximou do grupo com Tenten em suas costas.

Tenten: Eu cai,mas meu namorado me salvou.

Sakura,Ino,Shino e Neji: Namorado?

Tenten: Era brincadeira Shino-kun_ Dando tapinhas no ombro de Shino.

Neji: O que foi?_ notando os olhares que :Sasuke,Kiba e Sai lhe lançaram_ Onde estará Hinata?

Kiba: Mudando de assunto..._ cochichou.

Mais alguns minutos de caminhada e encontraram Naruto que carregava Hinata.

Naruto: Graças a Deus você esta bem Sakura-chan._ diz Naruto ofegante.

Neji: Você pode me dar ela.

Neji pegara Hinata que continuava desmaiada.

Naruto: O que há com Ino?

Sakura: Eu não sei dizer bem o que,mas faço uma idéia.

Neruto: Shikamaru?

Ino: Ai!Ele...Temari... escola... porta...amigo...Ah!_ chorando novamente.

Sakura: Ainda bem que estamos chegando.

40 minutos depois.

Kakashi: Parece que estão todos aqui.

Tsunade: Ok. Quem foi o filho da P**** que fez isso?

Furiosa ao megafone exclamou ninguém se dispôs a assumir a culpa,Naruto e Hinata se entreolharam e suaram um pouco. Todos os adolescentes foram encaminhados de volta a suas casas.

E assim as férias se passaram e a volta ao colégio.

"_por que ele não pegou o ônibus hoje? Será que aconteceu algo? Ele morreu?Não! Eu não quero perder meu primeiro amor assim!"_

Sakura: Tenten?

Tenten: Não!

Sakura: Tenten você esta alucinando de novo?

Tanten: Acho que sim,mas o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Sakura: eu que pergunto? O que você esta fazendo aqui no terraço?

Tenten: Pensando...

Sakura sentou-se no chão ao lado de Tenten.

Tenten: Como esta ino?

Sakura: Depois que o Shikamaru terminou definitivamente aquele rolo ela parece ter entrado em depressão.

Tenten: Ele nem parece a mesma narcisista de sempre e quanto ao seu alvo o Sai?

Sakura: o que você acha? Depois daquilo que fiz no paintball fiquei com vergonha até de vê-lo.


End file.
